Incompatibilidad
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Reneesme estaba arta de los continuos cambios en su vida, hasta que llegó al pequeño pueblo de Forks. Dónde todos sus sueños, ilusiones y temores se fueron convirtiendo en realidad. Pero de la forma más aterradora posible... nessixjacob 20capitulo final!
1. Prólogo

_Hola, estoy aquí con mi segundo fick en la sesión de Crepúsculo. Espero que les guste y me digan si les parece interesante o no. Sin más les dejo con el capi. _

_Ciao!!  
_

Incompatibilidad

Prólogo:

El viento era frío aquella noche. La luna brillava con una extraña luz, las ramas de los árboles se movían de un lado a otro haciendo que el camino de vuelta a la casa fuera más tenebroso que otros días. Aún no comprendía que estúpida obceción que tenía su familia en vivir en aquel pueblecito escondido en los estados unidos. Ella conocía muchos dónde no salía mucho el sol, además con una buena capa de crema pastosa el lujoso y brillante cuerpo de sus familiares no deslumbaría a la luz del sol.

Bufó molesta mientras se metía entre los grandes árboles hasta poder llegar a su enorme y lujosa mansión que llevaba viviendo así exactamente dos semanas. La entrada al instituto no había sido tan perfecta como ella hubiera querido, ser la nueva nunca se le daba bien. Sus padres se mudaban mucho, cosa que ella entendía a la perfección, por eso su desagrado a las bienvenidas. Entro a mitad del año escolar, cosa que fue bastante horrible. No era muy buena en las clases, sobrevivía a base de cincos rascados y algún milagroso nueve si se pasaba toda la semana estudiando. Cosa que hacía normalmente, cada día que veía el rostro erudito de su padre se deprimía...

Se detuvo en un camino bifucardo, uno de estos daba a su casa y la otra aún desconocía dónde podría llegar a parar. Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le resultaba tremendamente tentador, pero su tio Jasper se había molestado en meterle miedo en el cuerpo cada vez que comentaba dicho lugar. Sonrrió de forma maligna al recordar que la familia al completo estaba de caza – menos ella. Por supuesto.- cosa que le daba una libertad totalmente pacífica. Su tía Alice no lograba ver nunca lo que iba a hacer y su padre se mantenía al margen en leerle la mente a una chica de quince años y con las hormonas totalmente descontroladas. Algo que a ella le parecía perfecto. Pero por mucho cuidado que tuviera el hermoso Edward Cullen siempre se dejaba llevar por su instinto paterno y fastidiaba todos sus diabólicos planes, que por lo tanto nunca llegaban a existir.

Antes de que el destino pudiera cambiar arrojó su mochila al suelo, se descalzó los zapatos y comenzó a adentrarse por aquel camino lleno de hojas secas. Sabía que cualquier vampiro la escucharía aún sin zapatos, pero aquello le daba un pequeña sensación de control.

Una brisa marina y fría comenzó a azotar totalmente el bosque, haciendo que cada pequeño fragmento de su piel al descubierto se erizara. Abrió las aletas de la nariz y descubrió que el mar estaba muy serca de ella. Se puso en marcha para ver el gran azul y poder difrutar de su independencia que no sabía cuanto duraría.

Estaba apunto de llegar al final del todo cuando un extraño olor se le atravezo por la nariz. Olía a sangre, pero no tan tentadora y esquicita como la de los humanos. Todas las alarmas humanas de su cuerpo se pusieron en alerta y las vampíricas en defensa. Durante un minuto se vió agazapada ante cuatro enormes bestias que abrían sus fauces con aire totalmente amenazador...


	2. Capitulo 1

Primer Capítulo:

Las feroces bestias la miraban con sus diminutos ojos fijamente, ella presa del pánico se quedó helada en la misma postura que tenía al momento que las extrañas criaturas se pusieran delante de ella. Sabía que debía hacer algo, tanto su instinto humano como vampiro se lo decía pero algo entre esas cosas le hacía entender que mientras estubiera quieta y no hiciera nada no correría ningún peligro.

El tiempo pasaba y las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza sobre el pecho y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor le resvalaron por la frente hasta caer sobre el suelo.

La bestia más grande de todos abrió las aletas de la nariz, gruñó y en pocos sengudos los cuatro animales desaparecieron de su vista. Aún con el temor en el cuerpo y después de haber pasado unos minutos seguía en la misma postura, esperando caer en el suelo y emitir algún quejido de lo normal, pero sabía que si lo hacía se metería en un grave problema.

Al fin sus piernas sedieron ante su peso y calló al suelo con la respiración agitada y intentando calmar cada parte de su cuerpo antes de caminar hacía su hogar. Que si no se equivocaba ya estaría lleno de sus queridos familiares preocupados y emocionados por su clase de ese día.

De golpe comprendió que era una estudiante y que tenía tareas por hacer. Se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta dónde estaba su mochila y zapatillas tiradas en el mismo lugar dónde ella misma las había dejado. Al ver todo tal cual como estaba y sin un más mínimo cambio tuvo un repentino escalofrío y en poco tiempo su nombre resonó por todo el camino que no había cogido antes.

- ¡Reneesme!- la voz musical de Bella le llamó desde el interior de la casa. Ella sabía que nisiquiera había alzado la voz las décimas necesarias para un reproche humano. Trago saliva y se calzó los zapatos y mochila.

Antes de entrar a la casa se atusó el pantalon lleno de tierra, hojas y un poco de moho luego se ordenó el cabello en la coleta, se llenó de aire los pulmones y abrió la puerta.

La imagen de sus abuelos paternos, tios y tias y padres en el porche era escalofríante y al mismo tiempo maravillosa. Tanta personas hermosas juntas no era una buena señal. Ni siendo humana ni híbrida.

No fue necesario que hablara, ni tampoco que mostrara cara de ángel. El rostro de Edward se crispo de rabia al usurpar la mente de su hija. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala agitando las manos en el aire y dejándo claramente nervioso a los demás. Bella por su parte le sujetó la mano a su hija y con rostro maternal, encanto maternal y palabras maternales le hizo contar totalmente la verdad.

Conto todo, exeptuando la parte de las grandes bestias peludas que prefería omitir en esa conversación. Ya tendría con lo que sabía como mínimo un mes entero de trabajos a la comunidad familiar.

- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió meterte por ahí!?- jadeó Edward cuando al fin se sentó al otro lado de la habitación y aún con las manos fuertemente cogidas entre si para reprimir algún golpe que dañaría sin ninguna duda el caro inmobiliario. Pero por experiencia, sabía que eso carecía de importancia. En lo que llevaba de mes el recuento de camas compradas había superado los cincuenta en cada uno.

- Fué algo expontáneo...- se justifico ella. Miró a Alice que tenía el seño fruncido intentando averiguar algo que ella no hubiera contado.- Simplemente salió...

Edward aún seguía sulfúrico cuando le sirvieron la cena en la cocina, sus manos se pasaban de su pelo, a la mesa, de la mesa a su pelo después sus ojos iban de su hija a su mujer, de su mujer a su hija. Bella un tanto arta por el papelon de su marido se levantó de la mesa lo sujeto de la mano y al acto Reneesme supo que debía agregar un uno al recuento de cama de sus padres.

Se quedó medio sola en la cocina. El medio era porque el gran fortudo y preferido tio Emment se encontraba en el jardín intentando mantenerse al margen de las peleas familiares y conyugales.

Derrotado entró en la cocina, se sentó al lado de su sobrina y la comenzó a observar con los ojos claros y nada hambriento. Por muchos años que pasara con ellos aún le ponía nerviosa esas profundas miradas...

- No hice nada malo...- suspiró al saber que su tio no iba a hablar.- Solo di una vuelta...

- Eso no te lo crees ni tu...- soltó en una risotada.- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo...- le animo.

- Contigo cuento, pero cuando mi papá te saqueé la mente...

Bufó molesto ante la inteligencia de la niña y inconforme se levantó de la mesa. Antes de que este se marchara ella le sujetó del brazo y le pasó con imagenes borrosas los sentimientos que había sentido aquella tarde. Solo los sentimientos... las imagenes se decantó por hacerlas borrosas.

Al ver aquello Emment bajó la mirada hasta su sobrina y le acaricio la cabeza de forma de agradecimiento. Sabía que entre la familia esa noche tendrían una larga charla para averiguar aquello que ella no les quería contar.

El día fue igual que el resto de la semana. Tapado, lluvioso y totalmente aburrido. Los deberes cada día eran más difíciles de resolver y su orgullo le impedía recurrir a ayuda de sus padres. Ella sola podía hacerlo.

Su reloj de forma de huevo marcaban las cinco pasadas y el ejercicio de matemáticas seguía igual que en la clase de esa mañana. La hoja estaba comenzando a romperse y sabía que si volvía a borrar todo su laborioso trabajo de orden se iría al garete. Enojada lanzó el libro al suelo y lo comenzó a patear, en ese mismo instante Esme- su abuela- entró en la habitación con una taza vaporienta de chocolate caliente. Al ver semejante berrinche de su nieta y el libro en el suelo sonrrió.

- Seguro que en el instituto aún estará algún profesor que te podrá ayudar...

Se metió la mano en el bolsilló y le lanzó las llaves del pequeño citroen de color verde. Su abuela era la persona más cariñosa del mundo, se llevaba bien con ella y era con la única que más o menos se sentía identificada. Esme nunca había sido buena en el colegio.

Con la calefacción al máximo y una triste canción en la radio le hecho gas al motor y arrancó hasta su instituto. Como había dicho Esme el coche de el profesor de matematicas aún estaba estacionado en la entrada. Aparcó en el lugar más cerca de la entrada y se bajó. Se enganchó la mochila y entró dispuesta a entender esa bendita ecuación que no la dejaba vivir.

Lo busco por todo el antro, pero ni rastro de él. Frustrada se paró en el bar, se compró una cocaola con extra de cafeína y se sentó a empollarse el problema. No se iría hasta resolverlo.

Ya había pasado media hora y había logrado despejar solo la primera x y aún quedaban varias ies.

Frustrada volvió a lanzar el libro al suelo y cuando estaba apunto de pisarlo un olor horriblemente particular le perforó la nariz...


	3. Capitulo 2

Segundo capitulo:

Se quedó con las aletas de la nariz abiertas aspirando el aroma amargo y caliente, se movio con movimientos demaciado suaves para ser humana y demaciado brutos para ser vampiro, bajó hasta estar a varios centimetros de su libro cuando una mano morena, grande y algo musculosa lo levantó del suelo.

Un tanto sorprendida subió los ojos para encontrarse de lleno con aquel nefasto olor. El propietario era un chico de unos dieciseis años, alto, con la piel rojisa tirando a marrón, ojos grandes marrón oscuro, pelo negro más o menos corto- se podía peinar- y una enorme sonrisa.

- Eres demaciado bruta para ser una chica...-se burló este mientras le entregaba el libro.- Jacob Black- se presentó ofreciéndole la mano sin esperar que ella pudiera reprochar.

- Y tu un entrometido – le quitó el libro y giró sobre sus pies para apartarse de aquel pésimo olor y volver su laboriosa tarea.

Escuchó la risa estrepisota del joven e intentó no prestar atención. Se dejó caer en la silla y volvió a ver sus benditas equis y ies, pero cuanto más las veía menos se entendía. Nuevamente sintió el impulso loco de volver a lanzar el libro. Estaba apunto de verlo cuando vió al joven y desecho la idea. No quería que este le volviera a dar el libro.

Intentó poner toda su atención a los números pero aún el olor le quemaba por la nariz, sentía que se volvía loca y tenía unas ganas tremendas de sacar el ambientador de su mochila y disparar por toda la cafetería, pero sabía que por mucho que lo hiciera el olor seguiría ahí.

Derrotara por la presistencía del muchacho le miró con una forzada sonrisa.

- Reneesme Cullen – repitió su nombre.- ¡No permito que digas nada de el!- agregó al ver el gesto del chico ante su extraño nombre.

- Yo...

- ¡Chis!- le calló y volvió a mirar a su libro.- Muchas gracias por recogerme el libro.

De reojó vió como Jacob se alejaba de dónde estaba ella, suspiró tranquila y se concentró en el problema. Sujetó el lápiz con fuerza y centró toda su atención en la bendita equis que no le desaparecía.

- Tienes que quitar primero el ocho y luego podrás terminar la ecuación- murmuró una voz graciosa a su espalda.

No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber quien era. Mantuvo la calma aspiró aire por la boca sabiendo que así no olería nada y le miró.

- Nadie te pidió ayuda...- le reprocho.

- Lo sé.

Sin más se alejó y la dejó sola con su problema.

Cuando este no se veía por los alrededores le hizo caso y vió como los números se iban quitando uno por uno y tenía el problema resuleto. Así siguió hasta terminar todos, uno por uno.

Su reloj ya ponían las ocho pasadas, suspiró y salió del instituto. Se cerró la chaqueta hasta taparle totalmente el cuello y se sumergio entre las gélidas gotas de agua que atestaban el aire. Corrió hasta hasta su citroen. No tenía intención de mirar a ningún lugar pero el olor le volvió a llamar la atención, estaba apunto de protestar cuando observó que Jacob no iba solo, a su lado una mujer de piel cobriza, pelo largo y brillante al lado de esta un chico un poco más bajo que Jacob y practicamente semejante al susodicho con la única diferencia que tenía el pelo color arena.

Los tres saludaban a Jacob con demaciado énfacis y cada uno de ellos desprendía ese fuerte olor que hacía que Reneesme se pusiera histérica.

Jadeando abrió la puerta de su coche y se dispuso a entrar cuando la voz osca del chico le llamó...

- ¿Pudiste resolver el problema?- se burló este mientras se apoyaba en el morró del coche de ella.

- ¿¡Y a ti que te importa!?- explotó histérica.

Se adentró al coche y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Hizó chillar el motór cuando arrancó. Ya de último momento se acordó que Jacob se había apoyado del morró del coche, giro la cabeza asustada para ver si aún estaba vivo, y para su asombró el la mirara desde lejos con una enorme y gran sonrisa. El estómago se le revolvió.

Al llegar a su hogar estaba demaciado molesta para prestar algo de atención a toda su familia reunida en el hald. Subió las escaleras y se escondió en su cuarto. Lanzó la mochila al suelo y comenzó a patear todo hasta quedarse satisfecha y totalmente ridícula. Con un poco más de calma bajó saludó a cada pariente y se proponía a volver a su guarida cuando Alice le llamó un tanto turbada.

Las dos se reunieron en el salón y se quedaron mirándo durante un largo rato. Ella sabía que estaba intentando concentrarse para prevenir su futuro, pero aquello le pareció tan ridículo que no se contuvo.

- Mañana a lo mejor me caigo por las escaleras y ruedo o me regañan porque la bendita ecuación esta mal...- recordó la gran sonrisa de Jacob y nuevamente se le revolvió el estómago.- Oye...

- hmmm...-dijo sin mucha importancia aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Hoy olí algo muy extraño...

Alice saltó del asientó y abrió nuevamente los ojos y en ellos vió algo que le preocupó totalmente.

- Sea quien sea alejate de él...

Resonó la voz de Edward en el marcó de la puerta. Tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Suspiró y se arrepintió de haber dejado florecer sus sentimientos delante de ellos.

Asintió a la orden de su padre y volvió a su habitación, algo le decía que por mucho que prometiera hacerle caso no lo haría.


	4. Capitulo 3

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Es un gran apoyo para mi saber que les gusta la historia. Respecto a la duda si Jacob y Nessi se conocen la respuesta es no. He intentando que ninguno se conociera o eso paresca... por los momentos. Bueno vuelvo a agradecer los reviws y aquí les dejo el capi. ¡Enjoy!

Tercer Capítulo:

Una parte de ella sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, más que una parte de si. Estaba totalmente segura que lo estaba haciendo. Había desobedecido normas, promesas y juramentos hasta llegar ahí. Ese día era su cumpleaños, tenía derecho sobre su cuerpo y su alma, podía hacer lo que quisiera y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir. Incluso sus padres... nadie.

Corría entre la espesa niebla y luchaba entre la fuerte brisa que la obligaba a retroceder, sabía que en cualquier momento en su hogar notarían su ausencia y entonces tendría una carrera contra el tiempo. Debía llegar hasta ahí antes de que ellos la encontraran. Había un 1% de probabilidades de que llegara antes... pero ella quería ser ese uno.

Jadeba, se caía, se manachaba pero se volvía a levantar. La vista se le comenzaba a nublar y las piernas a fallarle cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos de su destino.

A lo lejos escuchó como el aire rompía y podía notar que la seguían. Inspiró todo el aire de sus pulmones e hizo el último sprin... y llegó.

Vio como su padre la miraba con los ojos abiertos y se quedaba helado, sin mover un pie, sin hablar incluso sin respirar- aunque sabía que eso no era un problema.- su frente se pobló de arrugas de preocupación y abrió la boca.

- Reneesme...- le pidió con voz ronca.- vente aquí...

- ¡No!- protesto encaprichada sin dar un paso y sin romper la distancia que estaba de los fuertes y fríos brazos de su padre.

Poco tiempo después su madre y su abuela estaban a cada lado de Edward, flanqueando y mirándo la penumbra, esperando que algo saltara o la atacara.

Bella se aproximo hasta pocos centímetros de ella y estiró un poco la mano, deseando que su hija la sujetara y volver a su casa sin problema.

Ella dió un paso para atrás y se adentró en la niebla, no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Ese día el pacto de niña buena había terminado.

No debió haber contado aquel encuentro con ese muchacho y mucho menos dejar que su padre navegara en sus sueños encontrándo cada parte de sus recuerdos que ella no había dicho. Ese pequeño acto formó una brecha entre ellos y por muy doloroso que eso parecia ella no le pensaba perdonar. Él había roto un pacto... ¿y ella cuál?

Ninguno.

Jadeando sin mirar atrás dejó que la inconsiencia la sumiera en un especie de mareo y fue caminándo zizeando los árboles hasta caer agotada en un tronco tumbado en el suelo. Desde ahí se podía ver el mar y un enorme acantilado. Lo observó sin disfrutarlo mientras unas punzadas en el pecho le oprimían la respiración.

Le dolía el pecho, su padre le había traicionado de una manera imperdonable... y todos lo sabían, lo que no quería aceptarlo.

- ¡Voy a estar bien!- gritó pero su voz solo fue un pequeño silvido. Aunque casi para ella no era audible sabía que sus familiares lo habían escuchado.- ¡Estoy bien!- volvió a repetir intentando controlar las lágrimas que le salían de los ojos.

El cielo se tiño de negro y poco después una intensa lluvia comenzó a caer con ferocidad. Toda su delicada ropa de lino quedo mojada y ceñida a su cuerpo, no le importó. Tenía siete como ese vestido en distinta gama de colores. Su peinado había quedado desarreglado por la carrera y la lluvia. Se quitó el pasador y dejo que su melena cayera sobre sus hombros con pesadez y así dejar que goteara.

Susurró que estaba bien deseando que se dieran por vencidos y volvieran a casa, ella volvería cuando se encontrara de ánimos para plantar cara a el rostro malsufrido de su padre. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, odiaba cuando la sobreprotegia. Podía cuidarse sola y lo había demostrado... siempre.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que le pasa!?- preguntó con amargura mientras tiraba una piedra al horizonte. Observó como esta descendía hasta perderla de vista.

Encima suyo el cielo gruñó y un rayo de luz sentellánte iluminó todo. Fué tétrico. Después un par más hasta que el cielo volvió a iluminarse. Pocos segundos después sintió en su nuca un aire caliente y húmedo. Intentó no prestaerle atención pero volvía una y otra vez y la última vez acompañado por un gruñido.

Alterada se giró y vió a una gran bestia, de pela rojizo, con grandes colmillos y con el pelo erizado. Sus grandes patas creaban grietas en el suelo y el ambiente parecía favorecerle.

La bestia gruñó ocultando un pequeño grito por su parte.

Al ver que la bestia no se movía ella se levantó con pasos lentos hasta acercarse al osico de este. Estiró la mano y lo acarició. Era conciente que estaba acariciando a un mounstro con dientes afilados, con la baba cayéndole por la boca y en plena posición de defensa, pero estaba absorta sintiendo la textura de la piel de este en su mano.

La bestia dejó de gruñir, su boca se cerró y sus ojos se dulcificaron. Al mismo tiempo el cielo se fue tornando gris y la lluvia cezó. En ese momento ella descifró el amargo olor.

- ¿Qué eres?- preguntó interesada con voz suave y dulce.- No me temas... - la criatura le clavó los ojos con firmeza y en ellos apareció una pequeña luz.- Reneesme... - le dijo como comprendiendo el pensamiento de este.

El tiempo iba pasando y estaba al lado de la criatura. Después de un largo rato de observarlo llegó a la conclución que era un enorme lobo peludo. Intentó buscarle un nombre pero era mala y solo se les pasaban los nombre de sus compañeros de clases, profesores y familia.

Frunció el ceño al recordar que tenía que volver y plantar cara, pero se sentía bien acompañada del lobo silencioso, era como si este le comprendiera sin decirle ni una palabra. Solo con la mirada bastaba.

Confiada comenzó a contarle los problemas que tenía con su sobreprotector padre, con las promesas, juramentos y demás cosas que solo le traían problemas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba llorando sobre el pelaje del lobo.

Se quedó un largo rato ahí hasta que escuchó más gruñidos, el pelaje de su amigo se erizo, se levantó y la escondió atrás suyo. Su pecho tembló y más bestias como el aparecieron enseñando los dientes, gruñiendo. Era como si pelearan.

El lobo le envió una mirada y supo que debía volver.

Antes de marcharse se agacho hasta el ocico y le beso.

- Nos vemos...

Sin más salió corriendo y escuchó un par de gruñidos y por último un aullido doloroso. Los pelos de la nunca se le erizaron y deseó que su amigo peludo estuviera sano y salvo.


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola! Aquí les traigo el capi. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews son un gran ánimo para mi de verdad...( creo que tendré que cambiar el discurso) enfin... disfruten.

enjoy-ciao!

PD: Antes de que se me olvide, posiblemente cambiaré mi nick actual (NarutoandHinata) por otro como Kathleen14 o algo parecido... es para que lo sepan y no se vuelvan un lio. Disculpen las molestias. U_U

Quinto capitulo:

Se removía inquieta en su cama, intentándo escapar de algo que le atemorizaba dentro del sueño. Sus parpados cerrados luchaban por abrirse, sus manos se cerraban entorno de la fina sábana y su respiración era agitada...

La pesadilla terminó cuando abrió los ojos y grito.

El cuerpo le temblaba, pequeñas gotas de sudor caían una tras otras por su frente, sus ojos abiertos escrutándo la oscuridad aunque sabía que ella no corría peligro. Alguién muy cercano a ella estaba sufriendo. La cara dolida de Jacob y el aullido quejoso de su amigo peludo volvió a la mente desesperándo una convulción de espanto. Mordió la almohada y cayó un grito. No quería volver a gritar, no ya que todos en su casa estarían pendientes de ella.

Desde aquella tarde dentro el bosque y las heridas de Jacob unas terroríficas pesadillas le amenazaban cada noche. Todo comenzaba de dentró hasta que el dolor era tan difícil de ocultar y se paraba gritando. Al principio su madre corría a ver que le pasaba, pero ella alegaba una pesadilla. No muy convencida se marchaba dejándola sola entra la oscuridad y esas horrorozas imágenes.

Ya en la casa se habían adaptado a los pequeños gritos nocturnos de ella, pero quería ser fuerte. _Debía _ser fuerte, cada vez todo era más cruel, más doloroso y menos llevadero. Sabía que Jasper la estaría observándo urgándo entre sus sentimientos y intentando modificar alguno. Por otro lado su padre evitaba meterse en la mente de su hija pero cada vez que un alarido salía de su voz escuchaba los lamentos quejosos de ella.

No quería tener a su familia las venticuatro horas del día sobre ella, tenía que ser fuerte, debía hacerlo...

El golpeteo de una repentina lluvia le sobresalto y gimió asustada. Como era de esperar su madre se encontraba en la puerta, con el pelo ligeramente deserdenado y la blusa un tanto abierta. Se sintió culpable, había roto un momento romántico.

- Renesme ¿estás bien cariño?- preguntó ella con voz dulce mientras se sentaba con cuidado al borde de la cama. Sus niveas manos acariciaron el rostro pálido y sudoroso de ella.- Cuéntame tu pesadilla...- pidió con voz suplicante.- Porfavor...

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y hundió su cabeza en el pecho pétreo de su madre, intentándo apasiguar las ganas terribles de hablar. Quería comentárle las heridas de Jacob, el quejoso lamento de su amigo peludo y ante todo las terroríficas imágenes que atormentaban su sueño... pero ¿Qué diría? _¡Alejate de él! _Recreó la voz dura de su madre para hacerse una idea y enseguida evadio esa solución.

Era un día soleado, las nubes se habían evaporado del firmamento y un sol calentaba el aire que respiraba. La humedad seguía entrando por cada poro de su cuerpo pero agradeció los cálidos rayos de luz solar que ese día les había ofrecido el tiempo.

Se enganchó la mochila en el hombro y entró a su citroen con orgullo. Su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado de parte de su querida y adorada abuela. Sonrió y entró al coche. Cerró la puerta y apunto de salir del parkin la piel brillante, el rostro sin expreción de Jasper apareció en el otro lado del coche. Abrió la puerta y entró, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y obligó a su sobrina a arrancar.

Frunció el seño y dejó que todo su enfado burbujeara por cada nervio de su cuerpo, daba pequeños golpecitos en el volante y suspiraba con fastdió con malicia esperándo que su acompañante se cansara y huyera desapavorido del coche. Sabía que jamás eso ocurriría.

- ¿Qué piensas seguirme todo el tiempo?- preguntó con amargura.- A lo mejor tienes pinta de ser un chico de universidad pero sigues siendo mi tio y no quiero que me acompañes al instiuto.- frenó el coche y esperó a que se bajara.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto sinceramente sorprendido.

Apretó el volante con enojo abrió la puerta con brusquedad y siguió el camino a pie. No pensaba llegar a su instituto con su tio al lado. No le importaba llegar tarde a esa clase, un milagro divino le había salvado de hacer el examen de recuperación. Así que podría llevarle todo el tiempo del mundo.

Los pasos sonorosos de ella y los delicados y insonoros de su tía le flanqueban la espalda. Como un perró guardian.

Él sonrió por el disgusto de ella y decidió calmarla y utilizar su encanto para que volviera al coche y por ende acompañarle al instituto. La pelea silenciosa duró exactamente dos minutos.

El aparcamiento estaba atestado, pero Jasper no se detuvo en el puesto libre que había. Dió la vuelta entera hasta dejarle en la entrada. Reneesmé le miró sin entender hasta que abrió la boca para protestar pero él se adelanto.

- Si te controlaba desde el principio no sería jugar limpio.- sonrió de forma complacida.- No me odies a mi, yo solo quiero conseguir el equipo completo de música y Edward se ha ofrecido a comprármelo si te acompañaba y te llevará de vuelta a casa.

- Así no tendría motivos para retrasarme y por ende no me encontraría con Ja...- cerró la boca antes de pronunciar el nombre enteró.

Desde el coche frunció el ceño enojado y ella comenzó a sentir la culpa. Corrió antes de que terminara vociferándo el nombre del susodicho y el problema general si que comenzaría.

Se alegró al saber que debía volver sola a su casa. No se arrepintió de no haber puesto gasolina el día anterior y tampoco se enfadó porque su querido abuela tuviera que correr a Port Angels por una urgéncia y consigo llevándoce el único coche con cristales tintados.

Respiró hondo y caminó entre el parkin observándo todo con calma, esperándo oler la escencia de Jacob y correr para ver si estaba bien.

Tenía las aletas de la nariz abiertas oliéndo todo lo que podría pero no se esperaba aquel sonido que le revolvió el estómago. Un aullido tan bajo que un humano normal no lo podría escuchar, salía de el gran bosque apartado del instituto. Soltó la mochila y con el corazón acelerado corrió en dirección al auillido. Su amigo a lo mejor estaría herido, la habría ido a buscar para ayudarle para salvarle de aquellos enormes lobos con dientes filosos y peligrosos. Quería pensar que era así.

Ya cubierta por el verdor, fuera de la vista humana y vampírica recordó la advertencia de Jacob.

El aullido quejoso fué sustituido por un gruñido amenazante, al igual que los que ocupaban sus pesadillas. La sangré se le heló, contempló cada lado suyo intentándo localizar el núcleo del sonido pero el látido de su corazón le ocupaba toda la atención.

Una rama crujió en los pies de alguien...

- Y eso que te dije que no vinieras...- se quejó aquella voz conocida y su particular escencia.

- ¡Jacob!- jadeó y sintió que todo el temor anterior se evaporaba.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso...

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó con sorna y ligermanete molesto.

Los puños cerrados hacían que cada vena sobresliera de su piel, sus hombros comenzaron a convulcionarse de arriba a abajo y Reneesme esperó lo peor. Corrió hasta él y le abrazó. Lucho contra el edor y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Tranquilo... cálmate.

No estaba segura por que hacía eso, pero algo dentro de ella le estaba pidiendo que le abrazara. Que calmara el enojo que parecía florecer del cuerpo de Jacob. Apretó sus manos en la camisa negra de él y deseó que este se calmara.

Los brazos de él le rodearon la espalda y en un minuto la tenía cogida, pegada contra su pecho extremadamente caliente y con una respiración un tanto agitada.

- Hueles raro...- comentó él intentándo tranquilizar a su compañera.

- No es gracioso...- abrió los ojos entendiéndo las palabras de él y la reacción de ella. No había personas normales que pudieran captar su olor. Olía a sangre pero muy mitigado y mezclado con un olor dulce casí empalagoso.- ¿Cómo....?

No terminó de hacer la pregunta ya que delante de ellos una fila de hombres altos, corpulento, de piel rojisa y rostro ceñudo les cerraba el paso. De prontó todos ellos convulcionaron hasta quedar en sus lugares enormes bestias peludas.

Jacob le apretó con fuerza a su pecho y le susurró.

- Nessi sujétate bien...

Continuara...

* * *

xan xan xan... perdoon no pude aguantarlo XDDDDD. ¿que les pareció?


	6. Capitulo 5

Sexto Capitulo

Quisó reprocharle aquel comentario pero cuando se dió cuenta estaba sobre el pecho de él, corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, con todo el aire pegándole contra el viento y siendo perseguida por unas enormes y feroces bestias.

Algo dentro de ella le debía decir que Jacob no era un hombre normal, no solo por el hecho de correr de forma tan ágil y veloz sino por la execiva calidez de su pecho. Todas las alarmas de su cuerpo tanto humanas como vampíricas debían avisarla que no estaba en el lugar más seguro. Pero aún así siendo abrazada por los grandes y musculosos brazos, sintiendo su tranquila respiración, siendo arruyada por la calidez de su pecho y las breves carcajadas de él... no podía sentir pánico alguno.

Cerró los ojos durante el trayecto sabiendo que no debía de que preocuparse. Uno de las bestias cogió más velocidad haciendo que el rostro de Jacob se curvara en una sonrisa maligna y su paso fué aumentándo de velocidad. Un tanto sorprendida por aquello se pegó más al pecho de él y escuchó el latido de su corazón. Aspiró aquel aroma tan desagradable pero que en esos momentos era como el olor a chocolate para una persona adicta.

Todo se detuvo cuando él la dejo sentada sobre una roca, el camino se bifurcaba en dos direciones y aún estando desorientada supo dónde estaba...

- Cuidate...- este le acarició la mejilla y se alejó entre la supervisie verde y la leve lluvia que comenzaba a azotar el pueblo.

Aún sentía la calidez de la mano sobre su mejilla, la respiración tranquila y aquella gorgojeante carcajada que la tranquilizaba. No supo porqué pero no se sentía tranquila... su amigo se había adentrado en el bosque cuando estaba siendo perseguido por peligrosos animales peludos...

Sabiendo que el plazo de hora de llegada de su casa había terminado, que Jacob le había pedido que no se adentrara en el bosque y que le había dejado a salvo se metió nuevamente en las profundidades del bosque. Algo le decía que tenía que estar al lado de su amigo...

Un aullido lastimero le penetró por los oídos haciendo que se le helará la sangre y no dudó más...

Corrió hasta encontrar a su amigo peludo tirado en el suelo con una pata llena de sangre, el morro rasjuñado y unas cuantas heridas a lo largo del cuerpo...

- ¡Jacob!- gritó y se acercó a él corriendo.

Sabía que su amigo estaba sólo, ya que no se escuchaba ningún gruñido amenazante, sólo los quejidos de él.

Se sentó al lado y se rasgó parte de la camisa para comenzar a quitarle los restos de sangre.

Poco a poco el animal peludo fué perdiendo pelo hasta quedar sobre el regazo de ella la cabeza amoratada y con cortes de Jacob.

Este intentó fruncir el ceño pero una herida que cruzaba su frente en vertical se lo impedía...

- Eres idiota...- le regañó este con voz quebrada.- Te dejo ahí sana y vuelves...

- Soy idiota...- sonrió y comenzó a buscar alguna servilleta dentro de su mochila para tapar las heridas.- Tendrémos que ir al hospital...- le avisó.

- No hace falta... con el sol se me irá..

No tuvo tiemppo de decir nada más ya que ella le sujetó por uno de los brazos y con la fuerza que tenía lo levantó del suelo. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el bosque lleno de agua hasta aparecer cerca de la vida dónde solían pasar algunos coches.

Un coche un tanto polvoriento y roto se paró ante la llamada de ellos, al ver las pintas de ambos abrió los ojos y le invitó a pasar. Este se ofreció para llevarles al hospital de Forks pero Renesme se negó en rotundo.

El trayecto hasta Port Angels fué largo para los dos jovenes que estaban detras del coche, pero a ella le daba igual. Era conciente de que estaba metida en un buen lío, que su amigo se convertía en bestia peluda y que ella había dejado ver su parte inhumana, pero su compañero era tan poco humano como ella, así que estaban en paces.

Para la suerte de ambos el hospital estaba vacio y atendieron enseguida a Jacob.

La habitación dónde estaba Jacob era pequeña, agobiante y de un color azul un tanto chillon. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par dejándo que el viento frío circulara por todos los rincones de la dicha. Renesmé estaba sentada en el pie de la cama observando a su amigo con el rostro preogupado. Él le dedico una sonrisa traviesa pero eso no mejoró nada su estado de ánimo...

- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué te pones en peligro!? ¡Apenas nos conocemos y ya estás herido por mi culpa!- protesto ella cogiendose los pantalones con rabia.- ¡Eres tonto!

- Es tu culpa por meterte en el bosque cuando te avise que no lo hicieras...- le informó él con voz suave.- Y nos conocemos desde ese día... ¿No?

Renesmé dejó volar el recuerdo por su mente. Visualizó dentro de su cabeza el primer día que se vió rodeada de feroces bestias, luego como estás se marcharon después cuando se volvió a meter dentro del bosque por simple capricho y cuando lo conoció a él. Era una extraña bestia pero desde el momento que lo vió supo que no le haría daño... y luego se encontró a Jacob herido en el instituto, después aquel aviso y por último ese día...

- ¿Qué eres?- quisó saber. Se acercó más hasta él y le acarició la frente.- Hueles raro...

- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti...- ambos se rieron de lo absurdo que sonaba esa conversación.- ¿Qué eres tú?

- Yo... solo soy una adolecente que al llegar a casa se meterá en problemas y...

- ¿Y...?- quiso saber más.

- Y... que se está enamorando de ti....


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola, perdón por tardar tanto en subir, tuve unas semanas sin inspiración, algo malo, pero aqí esta el capi. Espero que sean indulgentes conmigo ya que ando reponiéndome de el shock sin inspiración. Enfin, gracias a todos por sus reviews y sin más les dejo con el capi.

ciaooo!!

Séptimo capitulo:

Ya la luna se asomaba por la ventana del hospital. Las heridas de Jacob aún seguían en su cuerpo, de color rojo y causando algún ligero dolor. Sabía que ya era tarde, que sus padres estarían como locos buscándola y que si volvía enseguida todo se calmaría entre lo que cabe pero si dejaba solo a su amigo corría el riesgo de que esas bestias acudieran a él para terminar de matarlo. Tenía la extraña seguridad que si se mantenía juntos tanto su padre como las bestias no se acercarían.

Una de las enfermeras entro y cambió el vendaje de las heridas, miró a Reneesme como pidiendo permiso y tuvo la extraña sensación que todos en el hospital pensaban que ellos eran novios.

A vista de un extraño eso podía parecer, aunque la verdad era que se conocían hacía menos que un mes... aunque dentro de ella sentía todo lo contrario. Como si se conocieran desde hace tanto tiempo...

Los ojos oscuros de él se abrieron lentamente, su cara fue un poema al verla sentada al lado suyo, observando cada rastro de su cuerpo y aguantando la respiración...

- ¿Tan mal huelo?- preguntó ligeramente ofendido.

- Un poco...-se mofó ella.

Una mirada fue lo único que la tranquilizó para levantarse y llamar a sus padres. Sabía que utilizar el teléfono era algo cavernicola para sus familias, ya que podía cometer cualquier imprudencia adrede y tendría en varios segundos a todo el escuadrón protección para evitarlo a toda costa. Pero estando con Jacob, aún convaleciente y lo ocurrido horas atrás, prefería estar a varios metros de distancia de ellos...

Salió de la habitación y marcó el numero, en breve una voz familiar, dulce y sosegada habló por la otra línea. Se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de su abuela, que se mantenía serena ante todo momento, incluso en aquellos que la espera no ayudaba en nada.

- Abuela, mira que a lo mejor no iré a casa a dormir...- le comentó con calma, sin voz temblorosa. Como si lo hiciera cada día.

- Hmmm ¿Puedo preguntar con quién estás?- quiso saber con tono autoritario.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- la risa de su abuela en la otra línea fue la respuesta.- Un amigo se encuentra enfermo y me he ofrecido a acompañarlo hasta que lleguen sus padres...

La conversación se terminó y volvió con calma. Jacob se había vuelto a sumir en un sueño cansado. En silencio observó como las ojeras se le marcaban en lo bajo de los ojos, las heridas cicatrizadas de su pecho, la mano grande abierta sobre la sábana y el tacto de su piel cálida y lisa. Disfrutó durante un rato del contacto, ya que no solía aguantar mucho tiempo tocando a alguien que circulaba sangre por su organismo.

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente tenía una sabana entre los hombros, y al frente suyo no había nadie. Asustada se apartó de la cama y miró por toda la habitación buscando a Jacob. Este apareció tras cerrar la puerta del baño. Su cabello goteaba un poco de agua, todas las heridas de su pecho, rostro, manos y brazos habían aparecido. Parecía como si jamás hubiera sufrido un ataque de bestias peludas y ávidas de sangre.

Le ofreció la mano para abandonar juntos la habitación del hospital, dónde ambos compartieron algunas miradas, palabras y sensaciones que dejaban muy claro que amigos solamente no eran.

Jamás había faltado a clase por alguna causa injustificada. Todo tenía su razón, su explicación y escusa. Pero ese día no tenía ninguna, llegó a su casa lo suficiente tarde para entrar al instituto y lo suficiente temprano para encontrarse a alguien de su familia.

Se tomo con calma el aseo personal, terminó algunas actividades que debía hacer y se dedico a prepararse el desayuno. Ordeno la cocina, fregó el suelo y se sentó en el sofá para ver alguna película tempranera o algún programa del corazón.

En ese tiempo sola se tramo un plan de cabo a rabo, el principio, el nudo y desenlace. Todo con segundas explicaciones, pruebas materiales y alguna conversación del doctor que les atendió. Tenía la factura del alojamiento y bien guardada en su mente la habitación, la cara de las enfermeras y incluso del médico. Solo omitiría al paciente y buscaría algún compañero lo suficiente torpe o idiota para que sus padres se tragaran todo su montaje. Estaba segura de una cosa... y nada de otra.

Segura que recibiría una gran reprimenda y la otra que su padre no se creería absolutamente nada.

Rezó para que ese día todo fuera bien y estuviera de buen humor... le dejaría meterse en su mente para apaciguar el puma de su interior... todo por Jacob.

Fue grata la sorpresa de que su padre tuviera demasiados asuntos en la cabeza para regañarla a fondo y que su madre no tuviera ánimos para hacer que hablara y que su abuela estuviera casando junto a los demás. El resto del día fue perfecto.

Aquel lugar dónde Jacob y Reneesme se conocieron quedó grabado en sus mentes como lugar que se encontrarían. Ninguno estaba muy seguro de por que rompían reglas, por qué corrían un riesgo que sabía que les iba a cobrar caro y mucho menos que no les importara en absoluto.

Sus conversaciones eran largas, pausadas con grandes intervalos de miradas y roces. Habían llegado a la conclusión de decir su procendensia cada uno y que eso no cambiaría en absoluto sus sentimientos. Habían pasado más de tres meses juntos, evitando preguntas, miradas y pensamientos por parte de sus familiares sólo para estar juntos.

Ese día el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, así que ella sabía que sus padres no llegarían hasta tarde, tenía tiempo para estar junto con Jacob, hablar y hablar hasta que la saliva se gastara... conocer más a fondo a aquel lobo que le había robado el corazón...

- Dudo que no te creas lo que te digo...- comento ella mientras le apartaba un pelo de la cara a Jacob.- Y se que me creeré lo que tu me tengas que decir...

- Entonces... ¿Por qué debería contártelo?

- Para poder escribirte en mi diario de forma clave...- sonrió con vergüenza.

- ¿Tienes diario?- preguntó sorprendido.

- ¡Es broma!- carcajeó hasta que el estómago le dolía.- Solo quiero saber como llamarte...

- Lo dices por tus padres...- aclaró él.

- Supongo... no me gusta mentirles.

- Pero esas son las reglas del juego...- susurró el mientras rozaba sus labios.

- No me gustan los juegos que hay misterios de por medio...

Se acercó a él hasta poder sentir los labios de él. Fue un beso largo, dulce y sin cortes de por medio.

Aunque pudieran aguantar un tiempo si respirar este se agotaba, así que aregañadiente se separaron. Los ojos de Reneesme tenían una luz salvaje, algo que debería acobardar a Jacob pero este no se apartó sino le miró...

- Te puedo aplastar... ¿lo sabes?

- Si...-contestó ella con la respiración agitada.- Y yo morder...

- Asumo ese riesgo...

- Pues aplastame todas las veces que quieras...

No hubo mas palabras, solo un largo abrazo y una promesa en silencio.

Un pájaro rompió la tranquilidad del bosque, pero ninguno levanto la vista para ver huir al animal. Se mantenían unidos como si una cinta les uniera... como si esta naciera desde dentro y les atrapara cada vez que se unían más.

Ambos sabían que había una extraña barrera que les separaba, una barrera de linaje, sangre, familiares, aunque aún desconocían que lazos podrían allarse entre ellos, ya que jamás se habían visto...

Unos completos desconocidos que sabían que se amaban y que nadie les podría separar... incluso aunque la muerte estuviera de por medio...

* * *

Un poco cortito a lo mejor... mm ¿que les pareció?


	8. Capitulo 7

Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capítulo, la verdad no me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que subi el capi anterior, así que evidentemente no tengo ninguna escusa para perdonar mi tardancia. Bueno, como recompensa creo que este capi es un poco más largo que los anteriores. Las cosas se están poniendo complicadas, así que espero que disfruten de la lectura y me sigan leyendo. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que me comenten si les gusta o no!

Ciaoo!!

Octavo capítulo:

Aquella semana el sol se había quedado ocultado entre las nubes, sin asomarse para avisar que el día había llegado. En lo alto del cielo se percibía una gran capa de nubes oscuras y cargadas de grandes gotas de agua que en cualquier momento caerían mojando todo lo que estuviera a su basto.

El instituto seguía con calma, sin preocupación por la tormenta que se avecinaba, pero dos personas miraban el cielo oscuro con una cierta pena escrita en el rostro. Reneesme sabía que con el cielo oscuro y sin sol sus padres pasarían más tiempo en casa por lo tanto sus escapadas se verían interferidas y regulada por su padre. Miró a Jacob y le sonrió.

- Tranquilo, lograré de cualquier modo verte en estos días...-prometió, se paró de puntas y beso sus labios con delicadeza.- Mi lobito.

Sin más volvió a entrar al instituto antes de que el timbre volviera a sonar. Jacob vio como entraba al instituto y como poco a poco su cuerpo se iba perdiendo entre la aglomeración de gente que había entrado después de ella. Cuando no pudo verla más algo le dijo que mientras el cielo estuviera tapado totalmente sería realmente imposible volver a verla.

Como siempre cuando entró a su casa su padre y madre estaban esperándola al pie de la escalera, con sus ojos oscuros y con aspecto tranquilo y maternal. Cuando cruzó el marco de la puerta comenzó a cantar una canción mental mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Bella, después abrazaba a Edward y corría a esconderse en su habitación. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y corrió hasta pararse en la terraza, miró a los grandes árboles que cubría todo el horizonte y deseó ver algún pelaje de un color rojizo. Algo entre las ramas se movió de forma rápida, el corazón le batió en el pecho al pensar que podría ser Jacob ya que ese olor tan peculiar le había invadido totalmente. El borrón negro se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de dónde estaba ella, agudizó la vista hasta poder ver a un hombre alto, robusto, de piel rojiza y ojos pequeños y enojados. No supo porqué pero comenzó a temblar. El intruso saltó de rama en rama hasta quedarse en frente de Reneesme. Las aletas de la nariz del hombre se abrieron intentando aspirar el aroma, estaba apunto de hablar cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió creando un gran escándalo. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse a toda su familia agazapada en el marco de la puerta con la vista fiera y emitiendo un grutal gruñido desde el fondo de su pecho. Asustada volvió a mirar al intruso pero para su sorpresa este ya no se encontraba, había desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido.

Aún con el corazón palpitandole en el pecho y con la mente en blanco cerró las puertas de la terraza así sintiéndose más segura, aunque el instinto le decía que si esa persona quería hablarle una puerta con cristales no sería ninguna barrera. El rostro de Jacob se le vino a la cabeza y recordó a los grandes lobos que lo habían herido de gravedad en el pasado. Gimió asustada deseando que fuera donde viviera estuviera a salvo.

- Reneesme...- llamó la voz aún amenazante de su padre. Había leeido su mente.- ¿Quién es _ese_ hombre?- ambos sabían que no se refería al intruso, sino el de su cabeza.- ¿¡Quién es!?- volvió a preguntar con urgéncia.

- Un amigo...- susurró bajando la cabeza y así evitando que toda su familia se diera cuenta de la rojez de su mejilla.

Las cuatro mujeres de la familia observaron en silencio el rostro de ella, escrutando cada una de las facciones hasta llegar a aquello que no quería contarle a su padre. Al mismo tiempo las cuatro se aclararon la garganta para pedir que los cuatro hombres abandonaran la habitación así dándole intimidad a las mujeres. Jasper miró a Alice esperando alguna orden respecto a la ola de sentimientos contradictorios que había inundado el cuerpo de Reneesme y la ira de Edward. Ella simplemente sonrió y le pidió que siguiera a Carlisle y a Emment que ya habían abandonado la estancia. Bella miró a su marido esperando que este percibiera su aguda mirada. Pasó un largo rato hasta que Edward apartó la mirada de su hija para colocarla a su mujer.

- Cariño, creo que ahora nos toca a nosotras hablar de _ese_ tema en particular...- susurró.

- ¿Que tema?- intentó saquear la mente a las tres restantes mujeres pero no sacó nada de provecho.

- Ya sabes... la menstruación, sujetadores, tampax … ya sabes... _esas _cosas.

El rostro del susodicho fue un poema, así que sin más palabra abandonó la habitación encargando su hija a la madre, tías y abuela. Le daba más miedo que Bella se encargara de _ese_ tema que Alice o Esme.

Ya las cinco estaban solas así que el ambiente se relajó considerablemente. Sabían que Reneesme no hablaría de golpe, no gritaría todo lo que sentía y mucho menos se expondría a que ellas preguntaran, así que decidieron cortejar un poco el ambiente para lograr que ella hablara.

Le dejaron que se cambiara, luego la sentaron en el tocador y comenzaron a cepillarle el pelo- Rosalie, lo había pedido con antelación.- con delicadeza, quitando cada nudo con dulzura. Las otras tres sacaban los libros de la maleta y miraban su letra o los deberes que tenía. Esme pego un pequeño grito al comprobar con asombro que en uno de los libros había una extraña letra que no era la de su nieta y mucho menos del profesor.

- Le quiero...-susurró Reneesme después de que ellas posaran la vista a su espalda.- Es un buen chico... de verdad.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Tú supiste que papá no te haría daño... ¿no?- le preguntó a Bella, la nombrada abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el giro de la conversación.

- Si... supongo que si.

- Pues tanto como lo estabas tu lo estoy yo...

Sin decir nada más le arrebató el cepillo de pelo a su tía, se levantó de la silla y corrió hasta el baño. Cerró la puerta tras de si dando por acabado el tema de sus sentimientos, con que ellas supieran que estaba enamorada de una persona que le quería de verdad les bastaba, no era necesario que conocieras _aquellos _extras sin importancia. _Como que es un licántropo ¿no? _Le susurró una voz maligna dentro de su cabeza. Movió la cabeza intentando apartar todas las ideas de su cabeza, recuerdos o incluso vivencias que pudieran resultar crucial en esos momentos. Sabía que su padre estaría a la escucha en cualquier momento.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y canto una canción mentalmente, así intentando relajarse y al mismo tiempo evitar que su padre revisara entre su cabeza.

La visita de aquel hombre misterioso seguía repitiéndose día tras día a horas distintas y así mantener alejado a la familia Cullen. Reneesme sabía que ese hombre tenía algo que ver con Jacob y por lo tanto eso no era nada bueno para su querido lobo. Se enfundo en su chubasquero verde, se calzó las botas de agua negras y colocó su mochila en la espalda. En la entrada se encontraba el flameante volvo de su padre y adentro el propietario de dicho coche. Suspiró y no le importó que le acompañara, sabía que la inquietud de las noches anteriores le había preocupado y ya que se había comprometido en no saquearle la mente ya que se debía a _problemas de mujeres _como había dicho Bella al salir de la habitación de su hija. Se adentró a las frías gotas de lluvia y en un segundo estuvo bajo la carcasa del coche y sintiendo el meloso aroma de su padre. Se sorprendió al comprobar que era bastante dulzón, recordó lo que decía Jacob cada vez que la besaba

_Hueles de forma rara, es como dulce pero al mismo tiempo algo agria... pero desde luego tus padres huelen fatal. _Se rió al recordar el rostro asqueado de su querido lobo. Su padre la miró de reojo y sonrió, por lo menos su hija se veía feliz... ¿Con eso debía bastar no?

Paró el coche en la puerta del instituto, buscó cualquier chico que tuviera la apariencia que había pensado su hija, pero con una gran decepción todo lo que veía eran humanos con una sangre apetitosa. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, espero a que su hija se bajara y entrara. La vio perderse entre la multitud más tranquilo emprendió el camino para su casa. Mientras conducía notó un olor que le quemaba la nariz con despreció se dio cuenta de quien andaba por esos lares...

- Billy...-susurró al ver al viejo rodar con su silla de ruedas y a su lado un chico alto, musculoso. Al principio le pareció normal hasta que miró su cara.- ¡Es él!

Pisó el freno y estuvo dispuesto a saltar sobre el muchacho pero lo pensó con más calma, debía mantener la calma e intentar no llamar la atención aún podrían mantenerse un par de años en aquella pequeña localidad...

Bajó las escaleras con velocidad humana, pego saltos enérgicos hasta llegar al patio. Busco impaciente alguna cabeza negra con un vaporiento pelo. Encontró a Jacob apoyado sobre un árbol mirando el cielo oscuro. No bajo la cabeza para mirarla y tampoco la beso cuando ella hizo ademan para ello. Reneesme sintió un frío en el pecho.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mi padre lo sabe...- le informó con voz seca sin ningún sentimiento.

- Y el mío...- agregó sin vida.- ¿y eso es malo?

- Mucho...

- ¿Por qué?

- Soy un lobo... tú...-su rostro se rompió en dolor, pero rápidamente una máscara de frialdad la borró.

- Soy una híbrida de humana y vampiro... lo sé.

Comenzó a llover, todos los alumnos entraron de nuevo al instituto ocultándose de la lluvia y volviendo a sus clases ya que la alarma de fin del recreo había sonado. Ninguno de los dos se movió, se miraban fijamente esperando que fuera el otro que cediera a la tentación y acariciara sus labios. Los minutos pasaban y ambos mantenía la vista fija en el otro.

La mano de Jacob subió para acariciar la mejilla mojada de Reneesme, la máscara se rompió y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar estaba sobre el pecho de él siendo abrazada y arrullada por sus musculosos brazos.

- Te quiero...- le hizo recordar.

- Lo sé Nessi...- murmuró él sin apartar la cabeza del pelo de ella. Respiró el perfume del shampoo y el aroma agrio y dulce que le hacía diferenciarse entre los demás.

Así uno cerca del otro estuvieron un largo rato, escuchando los latidos de sus corazones. Disfrutando de algo intimo para ellos. Solo ellos dos.

Un gruñido animal y feroz se ocultó entre el trueno que resonó por todo el instituto, haciendo eco en los pasillos y temblando los cristales. Ambos escucharon aquello y sabían que ese era el final de ese abrazo... y a lo mejor de su relación.


	9. Capitulo 8

Holaaa, perdón por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo pero no sabía como continuarlo. Me quedo un poquito corto pero espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sin más les dejo con el capi.

ciao!!!

Noveno capitulo:

El tiempo se agotaba y las palabras no darían a entender todo lo que estaban sintiendo. A lo mejor un simple _adiós_bastaría para terminar todo, pero sabían que no sería suficiente. Quizás una mentira sería suficiente para romper esa gran cadena que los ataba... pero al mismo tiempo estaría rompiendo algo de su alma. ¿Qué debían hacer para que la despedida fuera menos dolorosa y más corta?

Fue el último beso cuando se vieron rodeados de varios lobos con distintos tipos de pelajes. Sus fauces estaban abierta mostrando sus afilados colmillos y dando a entender que en cualquier momento perderían la paciencia y atacarían. ¿Bastaría sonreír y marcharse?o ¿Debía luchar por su amor? Se alejó de Reneesme con cierta pena en el corazón, sentía que dejaba algo de él con ella y si era así seguramente volvería a recuperarlo.

- Adiós...-susurró pero sus palabras se las llevó el viento.

Una fuerte brisa agitó su cabellos haciendo que perdiera de vista a su amado. Todo volvió a la normalidad y se veía sola bajo la lluvia. No estaba protegida a pesar de que sabía que toda su familia había estado pendiente de su conversación. ¿Cómo entraría a clase con el rostro demacrado?¿Cómo miraría a su madre y podría sonreír?¿Debía esconder todo su dolor o decirle toda la verdad a su madre?

- Papá... Mamá...-les llamó. Ninguno de los dos se presentó pero sabían que ambos estaban en la escucha.- Amo a un Licántropo.

Edward gruñó a varios metros de ahí pero no se movió de dónde estaba. Quería darle tiempo a su hija que saliera del instituto como una alumna normal y corriente, pero cuando llegara a casa todo cambiaría. Ella no sería una humana normal... sino un semivampiro enamorada de un licántropo.

El trayecto a su casa fue doloroso. Veía en cada esquina un enorme lobo de piel rojiza, la sonrisa de Jacob y su apodo cariñoso. ¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver?¿Lo volvería a ver? Tenía la fe que si sus padres apoyaran esa unión podría ir a buscarlo y jamás se separaría.

Entró en la casa pero nadie estaba en el hald como solía ser. Caminó entre los pasillos en silencio hasta llegar a la sala, tampoco estaban ahí. Escuchó como algo crujió en el piso de arriba. Lanzó la mochila al suelo y corrió hasta llegar al despacho de su abuelo. Ahí estaban todos, sentados en el pequeño sofá mirando serios a Carlisle. Ella sabía que su abuelo tomaba todas las decisiones importantes en la familia, así que le miró a él.

Se acercó con calma poco a poco y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de su abuelo, cerró los ojos y le trasmitió todos sus recuerdos juntos a Jacob. Esperaba que él la comprendiera mejor que su sobreprotector padre que aún no se había dignado a mirarlo.

- Vaya...-susurró este con sorpresa.- ¿Le quieres mucho no?- ella asintió.

- Quiero estar con él...-murmuró con los ojos húmedos.- Abuelo...

Él le abrazó y prometió hacer algo al respecto. Todos se retiraron dejando a Bella, Edward y Reneesme solos en la habitación. Bella fue la primera en perder la compostura y correr a abrazar a su hija. Quería que fuera feliz incluso si era con un licántropo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices ahora?- preguntó él con calma.

- ¿Habría cambiado algo?- quiso saber ella.- Además... creo que lo adivinaste tú solito...

- No soy nadie para juzgar tus sentimientos... - suspiró él.- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos.

- Gracias papá.

Se fue a dormir deseando que su familia tuviera un buen plan para recuperar a Jacob, aunque no sabía si eso era lo que de verdad tenía que hacer. ¿Qué problemas tenían los padres de él para evitar que estuvieran juntos? Sería por sus padres... o ¿Por ella?

Los días iban pasando y nadie decía nada. Quería pensar que pronto recibiría noticias de su familia o alguna señal de que aún Jacob existía... ¿y si lo mataron? Recordó aquella vez que lo encontró tirado en el bosque. Lleno de heridas y con un hilo de voz... ¿iba a permitir que ocurriera otra vez eso?

El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho a cada paso que daba. No había querido escuchar el veredicto de su familia ya que el rostro compungido de su madre le alertaba que las noticias no habían sido buenas. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura y que se estaba aproximando a la boca del lobo. Estaba poniendo en peligro su vida y la de Jacob, pero no podía quedarse quieta sin hacer nada. Debía enfrentarse a los padres de él y demostrar que de verdad lo amaba...

Las olas chocaban con fuerza sobre las rocas, el viento huracanado golpeaba contra su cara y probocandole un pequeño picor. Se metió las manos en los bolsillo y siguió caminando. No sabía muy bien como iba a llegar a la casa de Jacob pero debía hacerlo. Costara lo que costara.

Sabía que su olor atraería la atención tarde o temprano así que se fió de sus instintos. Abrió las aletas de la nariz para encontrar el aroma agrio de la sangre de los licántropos.

El hedor se centraba en una especie de almacén. La puerta estaba cerrada con algunas cadenas y trozos de madera pegados con clavo. Rodeó el local hasta llegar a una puerta enorme y rota por los lados. Comprendió que las bestias no eran muy delicadas con los objetos.

Entró y con gran asombro comprobó que el lugar estaba totalmente amueblado, iluminado y con varias estancias separadas con paredes artificiales. En el centro de la sala se encontraba un gran palo y atado en el medio se encontraba Jacob.

- ¡Jacob!- le llamo.

El nombrado no se sorprendió ya que la podía oler. Tenía el ceño fruncido, la cara llena de heridas y las manos atadas atrás del palo. Cuando Reneesme se acercó este ni se movió, levantó la cabeza y le miró con enojo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber.

No dijo nada. Intentó no darle importancia por la gélida mirada de Jacob y se acercó con tranquilidad. Mirando a los lados para ver si se encontraba con los otros de la manda. Pero solo estaban ellos dos solos.

Se rompió un trozo de la camisa y se propuso a limpiarle la sangre del rostro, pero él apartó la cara. Lo volvió a intentar pero este siempre evitaba que tocara su rostro con la tele.

- No deberías estar aquí...-le espetó este con desagrado. Reneesme abrió los ojos y sintió algo frío en el pecho.

- Pero... quería verte y ayudarte.... ¿está mal?

- Mucho...

Sus palabras se quedaron flotando dentro de la estancia.

La tristeza le comenzó a supurar por el corazón, pero combatió con el sentimiento. Sabía que este lo hacía con la intención de separarlos, que se fuera y le dejara solo.

- Ya sé que está mal estar aquí... ¡pero no me voy a ir sin ti!- le dejo claro.- ¡Te quiero! Y nadie nos separará... ¿A quedado claro?

- Nessie... porfavor tú no lo entiendes...-protesto él.

- ¡Pues explícamelo! ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¡Tú eres el problema!

Retumbó una voz por toda la sala. Ambos giraron para encontrarse con un hombre alto, con el cabello corto y un rostro muy enojado. Jacob luchó entre las cuerdas para intentar ponerse delante de ella y protegerla, pero fue muy tarde. Reneesme se veía rodeada de varios hombres con la piel oscura y una ancha sonrisa en el rostro...

- Has caído en nuestra trampa... pequeña.


	10. Capitulo 9

Holaaa! Aquí vengo con el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste este capitulo y muchas gracias a todos por los reviews!!! Son un gran apoyo. Sin más le dejo con el capitulo.

ciaooo!!!

Decimo capitulo:

El olor le quemaba en la nariz, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y no sabía muy bien que debía hacer. Pero una cosa tenía clara. Jacob debía salir de ese almacén cuanto antes. Si el problema era ella entonces lo acabaría en ese mismo momento.

No sabía lo muy peligrosa que podía llegar a ser ya que en ningún momento de su existencia se veía en la situación de utilizarlos. Siempre antes de que algo ocurriera su familia entera se movilizaba a otro lugar con poco sol y lluvioso y así llegaron hasta Forks, aunque algo le decía que sus padres ya habían estado tiempo atrás en ese lugar.

Sam Uley caminaba entorno a la parejita mientras disfrutaba del momento. En sus ojos se veía bien claro que tanto Reneesme como Jacob no saldrían de ese almacén. Le costaba tener que lastimar a su hermano pero algo dentro de él se removía con inquietud cuando miraba a la chica de cabellos largos y rizados. Podía oler el dulce de su perfume pero así mismo tenía algo de humano. Embry había ido a buscar información sobre la chica y lo que había encontrado era tan desagradable como su simple presencia.

Un escalofrío azotó su cuerpo haciendo que de su pecho se escuchara como un gruñido amenazante. Segundos después se encontraba un lobo enorme con el pelaje negro y unos enormes dientes puntiagudos. Reneesme tragó saliva y sin dudarlo se colocó delante de Jacob extendiendo los brazos para protegerlo con su vida. No sabía si moriría ya que desconocía como se podía morir. Jamás por su cabeza se le había pasado ese simple hecho. Rió ante la idea de que su padre le escuchara pensar aquello y por primera vez deseó que el instinto paterno fuera más poderoso que la razón y que le ayudara en ese triste momento.

- ¡Nessi tienes que marcharte!- gritó con rabia Jacob entre las cuerdas.- ¡Largate de aquí!- le pidió y se comenzó a mover entre las cuerdas.- ¡Por favor!

- ¡No pienso marcharme! ¡Te quiero!

El lobo negro gruño y caminó hasta detenerse delante de ella. Podía ver el miedo en los ojos de la chica, veía como sus piernas temblaban y sus manos se cerraban en puños a cada costado de su cuerpo. _Qué graciosa... quiere pegarme. _Pensó mientras le daba la vuelta a los rehenes.

Quería hablar pero en la forma de lobo no conseguiría asustar a Reneesme. Respiró profundo y volvió a su forma humana. Su pecho estaba descubierto pero los pantalones aún se mantenían en su posición. Cosa que Reneesme agradeció.

- Me vas a hacer llorar...- se burló.- ¿Enserio que le quieres? ¡Eres una aberración!- espetó con desagrado.- No se te puede clasificar en nada... por lo menos tus padres... son algo.

- ¿Mis padres?¿¡De qué conoces a mis padres!?- quiso saber desesperadas.

- Mucho más de lo que piensas pequeña...-saboreó las palabras.- Tu buena madre Isabelle Swan... tan tierna. Recuerdo cuando aún era humana...- sonrió.- desde luego si se hubiera casado con uno de nosotros no hubiera pasado esto..-movió la cabeza señalando a Reneesme.

Los demás compañeros rieron la gracia. Jacob respiraba una y otra vez aún atado en las cuerdas. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de esa prisión. ¡Era un hombre lobo! ¡Tenía que utilizar la materia gris!

Cerró los ojos y sintió la cuerda en sus muñecas. No supo como pero movió los brazos hasta que las cuerdas se rompieron y fue libre. Saltó y se colocó delante de Reneesme protegiéndola de sus enemigos.

- ¡Los has logrado!- victoreó Sam.- Enserio Jake... ¿vas a luchar contra mi?- pregunto con mofa.

- Si.- contestó seco.

- Entonces... que así sea.

Una sacudida embistió el cuerpo de ambos y estaban apunto de transformarse cuando la puerta del almacén se abrió. El olor familiar de Edward cubrió la nariz de Reneesme. Con asombro Jacob vio a su padre al lado de su suegro. Algo que le conmocionó enseguida.

- ¿Papá?- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Ninguno de los dos hombres se miraron cuando entraron a la sala. Billy rodó hasta estar al lado de Sam que aún tenía los puños cerrados intentando controlar la rabia. Edward se colocó al lado de su hija y su yerno aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia.

A ninguno de los licántropos le hacía gracia que un vampiro estuviera entrado en sus tierras, pero si Billy había entrado junto con él eso quería decir algo y por lo tanto no podían desobedecer. Después de todo el había sido en un momento uno de los suyos.

- Hijo...- habló Billy.- Vamos...- le pidió.- olvida a la chica.

- ¡No quiero!- se pego a Reneesme y la abrazo.- Yo la amo... y quiero estar con ella.

Reneesme escuchaba los rápidos latidos del corazón de su novio o ex novio. Algo dentro de ella le decía que él no quería luchar contra uno de los suyos, no quería herir a un hermano ni a su padre y ella no quería que se rompiera su familia por su culpa.

Se separó del pecho de Jacob y le sujetó la cara entre sus manos.

- Shh... calma, no pasa nada...- le susurró.- Me voy... no quiero que rompas tus lazos familiares...

- Nessi...

- No... así está bien. Has dicho que me quieres... y a mi eso me vale. Yo siempre te querré...

Le besó en los labios mientras escuchaba miles de gruñidos en toda la sala. Se separó de Jacob y caminó dirección la puerta. No entendía muy bien que hacía su padre ahí pero tenía la vaga idea que era para escapar los dos juntos antes de que el pequeño pacto se rompiera.

Se alejó poco a poco ya que sentía que volvía a crear un vacío en su corazón. Había corrido el riesgo de ir hasta ahí para salir con Jacob y ahora se veía en la situación distinta. Ella no quería ser la causa de una ruptura familiar.

Jacob miraba como Nessi se marchaba y no podía moverse. Quería correr a buscarla pero sabía que si lo hacía la estaría poniendo en peligro. Miró a su padre deseando que comprendiera el dolor que le estaba provocando eso pero este apartó la mirada.

Caminó para unirse a los suyos cuando un desagradable comentario salió de los labios de Sam.

Todo ocurrió en pocos minutos pero los suficientes para que pudiera reaccionar.

El cuerpo de su novio se convulsionó hasta que un enorme lobo apareció en vez de él. Enseñaba sus afilados dientes y sus ojos coléricos dejaba bien claro que Sam no saldría vivo de ese lugar. El lobo se abalanzó contra su amigo y su padre que estaba en el medio.

Sabía lo que su hija pensaba y también lo que iba a hacer, aunque había ido ahí para que _eso_ no ocurriera, para detener la catástrofe que haría que Lobos y Vampiros comenzaran una guerra sin cuartel y el simple pacto que años atrás habían trazado se rompería.

Vio como ella corría hasta dónde estaban los dos lobos y supo que tenía que hacerlo aunque su hija le odiaría. Alargó el brazo y le sujetó de la muñeca impidiendo que se acercara más a la carnicería que iba a ocurrir.

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame!- gritó luchando contra la fuerte prisión de su padre.- ¡Papá le amo!

Estaba llorando y no pudo hacer nada. Soltó la mano y con dolor vio como su única hija corría ante una muerte segura. Deseó que por una vez en su vida las visiones de su hermana fallaran. De todo corazón lo deseó, o sino todo se habría perdido...

* * *

¿Que tal estuvo?


	11. capitulo 10

Más vale tarde que nunca. Como dice el dicho. Aquí les dejo el capitulo 11. Ah una cosa, antes que se me olvide, habreís notado un problema con los títulos. Creo que me he saltado alguno. No se en que parte me equivoque, pero bueno. Aviso que es un error mio, y también el de hoy xD. Enfin, gracias por los reivews y espero que les guste el capi.

ciaoo!

Capitulo décimo primero:

Su corazón latía al ritmo que sus pies tocaban contra el suelo. Sentía que el tiempo se había detenido y que todo ocurría a cámara lenta. Unos pocos metros le parecieron eternos. La imagen del lobo pelirojo estaba tan cerca de ella pero veía que poco a poco se estaba alejando. Aunque los pies de la bestia se mantuvieran estáticos contra el suelo.

No podía mirar atrás ya que temía perder de vista a Jacob. Sentía como aquel lazo que les unía tiraba de ella con fuerza, como si deseando que los uniera. Se iba a meter en el medio de dos bestias capaz de romperla en trozos. La muerte le estaba esperando en la esquina de ese almacén. Pero no le importó. Recordó aquella historia que le comentó su madre, cuando su padre la quiso abandonar cuando aún era una simple humana y ella corrió entre miles de personas solo para evitar que se matara. Ella estaba repitiendo lo mismo. Por un minuto pensó en el sufrimiento de su padre, quiso dar vuelta o darle una señal de que estaba convencida de lo que hacía... pero el tiempo real no estaba a su favor, aunque su cerebro y ojos proyectara algo distinto.

Un gruñido la despertó del tiempo lento. Sacó su lado salvaje y corrió con toda su fuerza. El pecho le dolía y la garganta le ardía, pero aún así no paró.

Estiró el brazo para poder tocar el pelaje de Jacob. Este reacciono gruñiéndo...

- Jake...- le llamó con voz suave.

Su mano fue deslizándose hasta llegar a la cara de él. Las fauces del lobo estaban abiertas al lado de sus manos. Los dientes afilados delante de su rostro y esos pequeños ojos enojados clavándose con furia en ella.

Toda la sala se fusionó en un solo corazón cuando Reneesme fue acercando el cuerpo poco a poco hasta Jacob. La lentitud pareció alterar a la otra bestia de espalda de ella. Jacob gruño.

Eso solo adelanto los movimientos de ella. Se pegó contra el pecho de él. Apretó sus brazos sobre el gran cuello lleno de pelo y hundió la cabeza.

- Jake... por favor.- le pidió.

Tierno. Fue la única palabra que Billy Black encontró para describir el momento. Veía como una gran bestia peluda estaba siendo sometido por los brazos de una niña enclenque. La hija de su mejor amigo había apaciguado a una bestia. A su hijo.

Sam se había quedado quieto, gruñiendo a lo bajo pero vio en Reneesme a Emily. Su mujer. Años atrás cuando se enteró de lo que era y se imprimó de ella. En ese momento supo que jamás se alejaría de ella, que la amaría y se juró que respetaría un amor fuerte.

Jacob Black había sido imprimado por una semivampiro, y lo peor de todo era que ella también lo amaba.

Poco a poco fue adoptando su forma de humano entre los brazos de ella. Sintió unas gotas calientes en su pecho y los brazos temblorosos de Reneesme alrededor de su cintura.

Aún estaba un poco alelado por todo lo ocurrido, pero tuvo la fuerza para corresponder al abrazo.

- Nessi...- le llamo para que ella le mirara.- Gracias.

Aunque los dos salieron del almacén temblando y muy pegados no estaban seguro que los lobos le dejarían marcharse así por así. Sam les miraba desde la puerta mientras se alejaban.

Edward que se había mantenido al margen de todo durante aquel caótico rato respiro al fin. Se reunió con su hija y el novio para ayudar a que el movimiento fuera más rápido y alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. Tenía la certeza que ninguno de los lobos le atacarían por la espalda ya que en su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra vez lo ocurrido. Solo eso.

Llegaron al camino que daba a la casa de los Cullen y ninguno dijo nada. Se mantenían caminando cada uno sujetando a Jacob de un lado de la cintura para evitar que así se desplomara en el suelo.

Antes de que tocaran el porche de la casa Carlisle y Esme estaban en la puerta con rostro compujido y observando como un maltrecho lobo se acercaban casi a rastras.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Carlisle con profesionalidad.

- Tiene unos cuantos hematomas en el pecho...- dijo Reneesme pasando la mano por los lugares amoratados del pecho moreno de Jacob.

- Hmm... será un reto para mi esto.

Los cinco entraron en la casa y comenzaron a seguir las órdenes que daba el médico de la familia.

En poco tiempo Jacob estaba tendido en la cama de Reneesme con apósitos sobre heridas, la cara limpia y los morados con crema para calmar el dolor. A su lado se encontraba su novia sujetándole la mano con fuerza.

- No estoy en mi letargo de vida...- se burló él con voz suave.

- Pero casi...- este levantó la mano hasta acariciarle la mejilla.

- Gracias por no marcharte... no se que hubiera pasado si...- gruño.

- Shhh... ya paso todo.- le beso en el dorso de la mano.

- Ojalá...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Bella. Tenía el rostro inexpresivo y las manos sujetas a lo largo del pecho. Jacob en la cama entrecerró los ojos para poder verla mejor...

- ¿Isabella?

- Hola... Jake.

* * *

Juju ¿lo he dejado en mal momento?


	12. Capitulo 11

haloha! mis más sinceras disculpas por tardar tanto en subir, es que estado un poco liada ultimamente y no tenía tiempo para ponerme a escribir. Bueno aquí les dejo el capi. ¡Espero que disfruten leyendo! ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Son un gran apoyo para mi ( esto me suena de algo). Sin más les dejo con el capi.

ciaoo!!

Capitulo décimo segundo:

Y entró en la habitación volviendo todo el ambiente diferente. La respiración de Jacob se agitó por un breve segundo, para luego pasar a tranquila y sosegada. Pausada y lenta.

La mano que estaba sobre la de Reneesme se aflojó dejandole una sensación helada sobre la piel.

Poco a poco retiro la mano sobre la cama del herido, pasó sus ojos por su madre para luego mirar a su novio inválido... pero él no le estaba mirando.

Cerró los puños en cada costado de su cuerpo y se levantó abandonando la estancia. Sentía como si estuviera interrumpiendo algo tan profundo como un beso o incluso una mirada llena de amor y ternura. ¿Sentía celos de su propia madre?¡¿Era eso posible?¡ Sabía que un vampiro poseía una belleza cegadora para los humanos... ¿También para los lobos?  
La puerta se cerró detrás de su espalda y se quedó quieta esperando escuchar la conversación que iba a tener su madre y su novio. El rostro le ardía ya que sentía que invadía algo que no le debía interesar.

Edward estaba leyendo una revista sin mucho interés cuando su hija entró al despacho con rostro desolador. No se movió mucho para dejarle un espació al lado suyo. Ella se sentó y miró al suelo de madera. No habló ya que dejaba bien claro todo lo que estaba pensando y quería que su padre le consolara... después de todo su mujer estaba arriba con otro hombre. ¿Eso no era peligroso incluso para un vampiro?

- Me gustaría contestar a tus preguntas...- murmuró el sereno volviendo sus ojos a la revista.- pero es algo que no debo decirte yo.

- ¿Mamá?

- Puede...

- ¿¡Jacob!?- preguntó algo irritada.- ¿¡Mi novio me va a decir que tuvo una relación con mi madre!?- Edward frunció el ceño disgustado.

- ¡Oye, oye, oye, oye!- le calmó.- ¡No saques ideas precipitada!

- ¡Pero...!- el no le dejo contestar tapándole la boca con su mano helada.

Dándole una patada a la puerta salió del despacho y arrastrando los pies volvió a entrar a su habitación.

Para su sorpresa Bella aún seguía al lado de la puerta y Jacob acostado en la cama en la misma postura que minutos antes le había dejado. No supo si eso era una buena señal o mala.

Un frío le subió al estómago cuando su madre le sonrió con ternura y amor.

- Jacob y yo nos conocemos de algún tiempo.- comento con voz suave.

- Cuando aún tu madre era humana...

Su cerebro trabajaba con lentitud pero aquella información le proceso con mucha rapidez. Gritó tanto que la garganta se reseco y comenzó a toser. Bella le dio pequeños golpes en la espalda intentando que su hija se sintiera mejor.

- ¿Jacob cuantos años tienes?- pregunto serena.

- 17

- Mentiroso. ¿Cuantos años tienes?- volvió a preguntar.

- 27.

En ese momento volvió a gritar y salió a la terraza para seguir bociferando as una detrás de otra hasta cansarse y volver a entrar en la habitación con un poco más de cordura.

Bella dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y abandonó la habitación. Sabía que la pareja debía hablar pero su presencia no iba a ayudar mucho.

Ambos se quedaron callados, esperando que el otro hablara. Reneesme no sabía muy bien como debía reaccionar. Había gritado ya que era eso lo que le pedía el cuerpo, pero después no sabía muy bien que debía decir y dónde debía comenzar a preguntar. Esperó en silencio a que él fuera el primero en hablar.

- Tu madre vivió aquí antes de conocer a Edward, pero ella y yo nos conocíamos de pequeños.- explico con calma.- Sabía que se había enamorado de un vampiro ya que las noticias vuelan rápido por la reserva... también que se había transformado en Alaska y ahí había formado una casa...- miró a la puerta abierta de la terraza.- Pero desconocía que el vampiro del que se había enamorado era Edward... y que poco tiempo después tuvieran una hija...

- ¿De la que te has enamorado?- preguntó no muy convencida.

- ¿No estás segura de que te amo?- casi gimió. Ella apartó la mirada.- Nessie...

- ¡La forma en que os mirabais!- gritó ella.- ¿Q-que tuvieron?

- Para mi pena nada...- rió con amargura.- eramos muy buenos amigos pero jamás paso de esa ralla.

- Ah...

Jacob se levantó de la cama como pudo y se acercó a Reneesme. Le acorraló en la pared y le beso en la frente, de manera dulce, suave y tierna. Era un tipo de beso que solo se daba con un sentimiento puro. Si en el corazón de la otra persona había alguna duda no tendría el mismo sabor ni el efecto.

Casi envuelta un mar de lágrima le abrazó y hundió su cabeza en el gran pecho de él. Sabía que había hecho un gran drama, pero aún así. Solo hacían pocas horas cuando salvó a su novio de un futuro horrible, pasando al lado de la muerte... ¿No podía estar sensible?

A pesar de que el cielo estaba gris, la tensión se notaba en el ambiente una pareja en el patio del instituto expandían una extraña calma y armonía a su alrededor. Desprendían amor por los poros... pero no de este empalagoso ni cursi.

Entre ellos no había contacto físico más que las manos unidas y un fugaz beso. Sus miradas se encontraban durante pequeños segundos para luego ir cada uno por su parte.

Ambos miraban al cielo y les parecía mentira que casi había pasado un año. Les costaba creer que tanto los vampiros como los lobos habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo para hacer que la pareja pudiera verse, ir y venir sin ningún problema. Nada podía salir mal entre familia.

Llovía lo suficiente para crear pequeños ríos entre los pliegues de la carreteras, en los agujeros naturales y algún charco por la acera. El cielo gruñía con furia cuando salió del instituto.

Se subió a su coche y arrancó sin mirar atrás. Sabía que su novio ese día salía más tarde así que hasta la tarde-noche no se verían. Sonrió ante la expectativa de pasar una noche sola con él. Sus padres habían salido a cazar y tenía la casa sola para ella... una adolescente con las hormonas revueltas y un potente novio... era una mala convinasión de por si sola, pero si la juntabas con casa y soledad... ¿Que puede llevar?

Durante todo el trayecto se imaginó escenas subidas de tono provocando que tuviera que parar al arcén para poder controlar el rubor de sus mejillas y los ensordecedores latidos de su corazón.

Azorara llegó a su casa pero cuando entró a la sala toda su noche sexy se vino a abajo.

Grandes cajas, ropa por el suelo, cuadros envueltos, sofáses con sábanas encima y una gran nube de polvo no traían buen presagio...

- ¿Qué ocurre?- susurró aunque no debía ser muy inteligente para descubrirlo. Desde pequeña lo había visto.

- Nos vamos.- comentaron todos al unísono.

- ¿A dónde?

- A Noruega- comentó Edward cerrando una caja.

- ¿Por qué?- quiso saber abatida.

- Nos han encontrado...- susurró Bella a su pesar.

- ¿Quién?

- Los Vulturis.

* * *

¿Y bien?¿Lo he vuelto a dejar en mal momento? jujuju! Diganme que tal les parecioo! byee


	13. Chapter 12

Bien, aquí les dejo el capi. Espero que les guste y perdón por tardar tanto. Gracias a todos por los reviews, son un gran apoyo para mi. Enfin, les dejo con el capi y que disfruten.

ciaooo!!

Capitulo décimo tercero:

Mientras iba recogiendo sus cosas veía reflejado en el cristal los últimos años de su vida. De los miles de lugares que había visitado, de las distintas personas que había conocido y de los muchos chicos que le habían atraído de distintas formas. Pero nunca antes había amado como lo hacía con Jacob. Podía pensar que era un amor juvenil, como lo describía su abuelo, pero en su corazón sabía que no era un amor juvenil. Había visto muchas pelis románticas, escuchado historia e incluso sus amigos les había contado cosas sobre sus antiguas relaciones, pero ninguna de ellas se parecía a lo que sentía por él.

Su padre entró a la habitación y observo todas las cajas ya listas y a su única hija mirando con tristeza las copas de los árboles. Quiso leer la mente y saber que corría por sus pensamientos, pero sabía que dentro de la cabeza de su hija solo había un único hombre.

- No siempre podremos huir de ellos...-susurró ella al ver el reflejo de su padre en el cristal.

- Mientras lo logremos lo seguiremos haciendo...- habló con voz ronca y suave.

- No quiero irme...

- Yo tampoco... pero _debemos_ hacerlo.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni se miraron y se tocaron cuando bajaron con los trastos en la mano. En el portal de la casa se encontraba una gran camioneta dónde estaban todos los trastos necesarios. Suspiró y se adentró al volvo de su padre que se encontraba estacionado al lado de la camioneta.

Miró una vez más a la gran casa y juró que volvería a caminar por ese suelo y sin ninguna duda pasaría su noche romántica junto a su novio.

El motor gruñó y su alrededor comenzó a volar. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se encontraba dentro de un avión siendo escoltada por sus tíos. Jasper se había concentrado en hacer que su sobrina sintiera un gran sopor y cayera dormida sobre el hombro de Alice. Ella le acaricio la cabeza y deseó que los Vulturis pronto descubrieran que no se encontraban en esa casa y así abandonaran la pequeña localidad de Forks. Temía por los Lobos aunque sabía que eran fuertes no tendrían nada que hacer contra tantos vampiros con esas habilidades.

Hacía mucho frío y el cielo estaba tan oscuro como si fuera plena noche. En su reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. Suspiró y supo que vivirían ahí durante todo el tiempo necesario. En Noruega medio año se la pasa en la oscura penumbre, así que sus padres y tíos podrían vivir como si nada. Nadie destacaría su color de piel y mucho menos su piel fría. En Noruega todo era frío.

El instituto era muy grande, lujoso y luminoso. Todos los alumnos lucían uniformes de alta costura, su material de primera calidad y sonreían de manera falsa ante cada noticia de sus compañeros.

- Esto no va a ser fácil...- bufó sin ánimos.

Para su alegría la clase aún estaba vacía, las sillas ordenadas en hileras impolutas, el suelo brillante y la pizarra de color verde brillante. Miró todas las sillas observando que tenían los nombres puestos en una pegatina. Quería buscar el suyo ya que su abuelo le había asegurado que tendría un puesto solo para ella.

Su nombre se encontraba en la última fila pegada a la ventana. La mesa era nueva al igual que la silla así que supuso que su abuelo habría prestado una gran cantidad de dinero para que la metieran en la clase. No supo por que pero algo le dijo que la cantidad de dinero que poseía su abuelo y sus padres le daría un gran renombre en la escuela.

Dejo caer su peso en la silla y deseó que las clases pasaran de forma rápida y que sus compañeros fueran superficiales y falsos, así no tendría que pensar mucho para contestar a sus preguntas.

Pero sus deseos no fueron escuchados, todos los alumnos la miraron con ojos curiosos, parecía que despertaba una gran curiosidad sincera en ellos, así que no tuvo más remedio que portarse como una buena persona y no como alguien falso que tenia ganas de hacer.

Su madre le fue a buscar al instituto y agradeció que comprendiera su estado de ánimo. No preguntó nada y se mantuvo callada durante todo el trayecto hasta su sencilla casa. Constaba de cinco habitaciones, tres baños, un jardín y una enorme cocina que era el centro de atracción de su abuela.

En parte el cambio de vida había sido algo positivo, ya que ahora sabía un nuevo idioma e incluso nuevas comidas que antes no se podía ni imaginar. Pero aún así sentía el gran vacío en el pecho que la única persona que lograba taparlo era Jacob.

En la taquilla del instituto tenía una foto de él, sonreía con alegría mientras intentaba contener una carcajada mientras ella buscaba el botón exacto para poner el zoom. Sonrió cuando recordó los bellos momentos y el último beso que habían tenido. El último contacto...

- Jake...-susurró su nombre.

- ¿Es tú novio?- habló una voz un tanto infantil a su espalda. Se giró asustada ya que se sentía nerviosa ante la cercanía de ese chico.

- Alec... ¿Q-que q-quieres?- preguntó nerviosa. Sus ojos azules claros le perforaron el corazón haciendo que le costara respirar. Ese chico tenía algo que no le gustaba.

- Nada, pasaba por aquí...- comentó sin mucho interés.- ¿Y quién es?- volvió a preguntar.

- Mi novio- contestó segura.

Él sonrió con suficiencia y se fue alejando con pasos tranquilos sin mirar atrás. Le dio la sensación que había cometido un grave error. Volvió a mirar la foto de Jacob y tomo una decisión. Sus padres no tardarían en darse cuenta, pero quería hacerlo.

No estaba acostumbrada a hacer pellas, pero era por un motivo importante para ella y estaba segura que su madre lo comprendería más que nadie.

Nunca le había agradado entrar a esos lugares, pero sabía que nadie de su familia la buscaría por ahí. La tienda era siniestra, oscura y una gran nube de humo se pegaba en el techo. Unos cuantos hombres le miraron con ojos lascivos pero no le importó. Caminó hasta llegar a la parte más alejada y entró a la pequeña cabina telefónica. Marcó el número y el sonido de su voz le dejó sin aire.

- Jake...

* * *

Jujuju! ¿Quien creen que es Alec?¿Les gusto? Esta vez no lo deje tan mal... ¿o si?


	14. Capitulo 13

Holaa a todos. Pido perdón por no subir el finde pasado, pero aquí era fiesta y enfin. No hay escusas. Después FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO a Skuld Dark espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien!!. Después voy a repetir lo mismo que siempre así que solo diré GRACIAS! Son un gran apoyo... y bla bla bla. Otra cosa y última a lo mejor hay alguna parte extraña, sean indulgentes conmigo. Sin más les dejo con el capi.

ciaooo!!

Capitulo décimo cuarto:

Sabía que al salir por la puerta del local su padre y madre estarían esperándola con el ceño fruncido, con las aletas de la nariz abiertas y con unas cuantas cosas que decir. Pero no le importó. Estaba escuchando la voz de él, después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada sobre su existencia, sin dar señales de vida... haciendo como si jamás hubiera existido. ¿Qué clase de novia le haría eso a su pareja? Desde luego ella no era así.

Cerró los ojos una vez más para disfrutar la ronroneante voz de Jacob, escuchaba como contaba con todo detalle los últimos cotilleos del instituto, lo mucho que la extrañaba Seth y lo muy feliz que se encontraba Leah de su partida. Rió a carcajadas cuando recordó el rostro enojado de Leah al entrar ella en la casa de los Black y como el pequeño lobo saltaba a los brazos de Jacob para luego besar la mejilla de ella. Le parecía absurdo el hecho de mudarse, cuando los lobos y vampiros habían formado un vínculo mucho más fuerte que los anteriores. Era ridículo.

Conocía la historia de los Vulturis, ya que de pequeña su madre le contaba historias para congelar la sangre sobre esa familia anscestral. Además su abuelo le había dado detalles más morbosos para que evitara a toda costa llamar su atención y así causar problemas. Era un niña buena y siempre lo había sido. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que todo el lío que había ocurrido con los Licantropos hubiera alterado a aquella familia, pero según sus fuentes de información los Vulturis desconocían totalmente la existencia de los lobos. Era absurdo pensar que puedan creer en ellos mismos y no en los otros.

Jacob calló un momento y le recordó lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la extrañaba y lo mucho que deseaba poder abrazarla. Se sonrojó ante la idea de decir lo que había pensado, pero lo necesitaba. Era cursi. Desde luego... pero valdría durante mucho tiempo.

- Jake...- le llamó con la voz entrecortada por los nervios.

- Dime...-susurró él con su voz horriblemente sexy.

- Te quiero abrazar... pero dudo que por linea telefónica se pueda...- en la otra línea se escuchó la carcajada de él.- Es algo vergonzoso... así que júrame que cuando entres en fase no lo recordaras... ¿vale?

- ¿Tan horrible es?

- ¡Jacob!

- ¡Perdón, perdón!- rió intentando contener las carcajadas.- Lo que usted diga mi señora.

Trago saliva y cerró las persianas de las cabinas, así tener más intimidad. Se pegó el teléfono con el hombro y respiró una y otra vez antes de hablar.

- Imagínate que estoy al frente tuyo...- empezó con un hilo de voz. Escuchó como él asentía.- Luego abrazame...-le ordenó con firmeza.

A ojos de los demás era una escena un tanto absurda. Reneesme tenía los brazos estirados con las palmas de la mano a su pecho. Como si algo impidiera que sus manos cayeran. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la respiración muy lenta y cuando Jacob al otro lado del teléfono comunico su posición expiró aire.

Era extraño, muy extraño. Los dos estaban a distancias del uno del otro. No se podían ver, ni tocar pero si sentir. Ambos iban sincronizados de respiración, las manos en la misma postura y sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Sólo un minuto íntimo para los dos. Solo eso...

Antes de salir del local se miró en el reflejo de la puerta. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración un poco alterada. Parecía que acababa de hacer algo que le hubiera costado mucho esfuerzo. Rió en su interior al recordar aquel mágico momento. Era su secreto. Su método para sentirse.

Como había predicho sus padres estaban en la puerta, pero no con el ceño fruncido y mucho menos disgustados. Miró a Edward que tenía la vista a otro lugar y si él pudiera tener sangre en el cuerpo juraría que estaba avergonzado.

- ¡PAPÁ!- gritó indignada.- ¡ME HAS LEEIDO LA...!- iba continuar pero su madre le recordó que estaba en plena calle con miles de personas observando. Se calló y frunció el ceño muy disgustada.- Como digas algo...- le amenazó.

- Perdón...

Los tres se montaron en el coche y arrancaron hasta su no tan lujosa casa.

Miraba a la lejanía un tanto distraída mientras el profesor recitaba unos versos de sheskapire. Se había tomado la libertad de no prestar atención ya que ese tema lo habían dado en Forks y había sacado la mejor nota de su clase. Era un milagro ya que sobrevivía a base de cincos y seis. No era muy buena estudiante pero desde que se había mudado sus notas habían ascendido hasta lo irreconocible.

El cielo estaba oscuro, más de lo normal y el viento era helado. Quería cerrar la ventana pero eso dejaría en evidencia que lo que decía el profesor le traía sin cuidado. Debía aparentar y seguir siendo la estudiante de intercambio modelo. Era un asco. Sonrió al recordar cuando huía de las clases junto con Jacob. Tanto Edward como Bella estaban al corriente de aquellas pequeñas pellas y aún así la dejaban. Se lo merecía después de todo.

Unos ojos rojos llamaron su atención en el patio. Se quedó observando con más detalles ya que podía haber sido una alucinación o algo por el estilo. Pero ahí estaban. Esos pares de ojos rojos mirándola con suficiencia. La propietaria de dichos ojos era una niña pequeña. Llevaba unas ropas un tanto ostentosas y su pelo estaba recogido en un trabajado moño. Nunca había visto ojos rojos...

De golpe calló.

- Vulturi...

- ¿Qué ha dicho Señorita Cullen?- habló el profesor y le clavó los ojos.

- ¿Eh? Y-yo...- se levantó del asiento alterada y volvió a la realidad, pero totalmente perdida.

- Ser o no ser...- le susurró Alec para que siguiera el tema.

- ¡Ser o no ser!- repitió con tono más melodramático.

- ¡Ah! Si, buena aportación... te puedes sentar.

Y siguió hablando sobre algo que ni le interesó. Volvió a depositar su culo en el asiento para mirar al patio. Pero ahí no había nadie...

La semana había sido demasiado rara. Incluso para ella. Cada día y a la misma hora la niña de ojos rojos se paraba en el patio a contemplarla. Estuvo tentada en hablar con el profesor, pero temía que la tomaran por loca, además de que no estaba segura si de verdad era alguien.

- ¿Cada día?- habló Jake por la línea.

- Si, es raro. Se lo comenté a mis padres pero quisieron hacer caso omiso. Ya sabes como se ponen con las cosas raras.

- Y crees que son los Vulturis...- ronroneó mientras recitaba lo que ella había dicho con anterioridad.

- Si, pero a lo mejor soy yo que estoy loca...

- A lo mejor es que me echas de menos...-se burló él con tono triste.

- Y no sabes cuanto...- su voz se partió.- Te quiero.

Y cerró la línea.

Estaba harta de la chica misteriosa, de la distancia con su novio y el silencio sobre los Vulturis con sus padres. Necesitaba saber cosas y hacer algo.

El fin de semana había llegado sin mucha prisa y sin nada nuevo. La niña misteriosa seguía apareciendo y sus padres ni se inmutaban. El silencio seguía entre ellos hasta que no lo aguantó más y explotó.

No solía romper las cosas, se consideraba tranquila y sosegada. Pero ya había tenido suficiente durante mucho tiempo. Los cambios de hogar no eran buenos. Nunca lo habían sido. Algo le decía que pronto abandonarían esa casa y que así durante mucho tiempo. Y sabía que la niña de ojos rojos tenía algo que ver.

- La niña sigue observándome... - habló con calma.- ¡Estoy harta!- exploto.- ¡Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora!- y rompió la mesa.

- ¿Cuantas mesas has roto en estas horas?- quiso saber Esme mientras leeía un libro.

- Ocho.- respondió ella muy tranquila.

- Con esta nueve.- siguió con las cuentas.

- ¿Qué quieres que te digamos?.- intervino Edward sufriendo por no leer la mente a su hija.

- ¿Qué quieren los Vulturis?¿Tienen los ojos rojos?¿La niña es uno de ellos?

Todos se miraron y se acomodaron en el asiento. Una costumbre humana que a ellos ni les alteraba. Sus rostros seguían calmados y tranquilos pero sus bocas se habían transformado en una linea dura.

Se dejó caer en el sofá contenta de que por fin sus padres fueran a confesarle aquello que siempre le habían ocultado. Edward se rascó la cabeza, miro a su mujer y luego a los demás miembros de la familia. Sonrieron en forma de burla.

- Mañana te lo diremos.

Estaba apunto de estallar cuando el sopor del sueño le invadió. Era plenamente consciente que aquello era obra de su Tío Jasper. Y que todos se estaban escaqueando de contarle la verdad.

No lucho contra el sueño, pero cuando se despertó ya era Lunes y su vida estudiantil tenía que seguir. Nadie podría escapar de sus preguntas. No tendrían más remedio que hablar tarde o temprano.

Alucinaba mientras corría por las calles oscuras. Aquel día su compañero Alec no había aparecido y eso que nunca faltaba. Había llamado a su casa y nadie le había contestado, después había preguntado en recepción por él y nadie sabía de quien hablaba. Lo peor de todo es que se había acordado de la dirección de la casa del susodicho ya que él se había ofrecido en ayudarla con un proyecto del instituto y tenían que hacerlo en su casa. Cuando había llegado a la calle no había ninguna casa, solamente un trozo de tierra sin vida alguna.

Entró en aquel local que ahora era más agradable, saludo al dependiente que ya le conocía y algunos clientes habituales. Su padre le había dejado telefonear a Jacob para que ella fuera feliz y así le dejara en paz y no evitara el contacto con él.

Su cabina estaba vacía y apretó el número de la casa de los Black. Espero un poco y le atendió la voz vieja de Billy. Fue algo sorprendente ya que siempre Jacob cogía el teléfono a esa hora. Era su hora.

- ¡Oh!- solo exclamo Billy al oír su voz.- Hola Nessi...- le disgustaba que él también la llamara así, pero no tenía más remedio que aguantarlo. Era su suegro.- Jake no está...- su voz sonaba graciosa.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿No te lo dijo?- pareció sorprendido.

- ¿Decirme el qué?

- Jake esta volando para ayá.

- ¿¡QUE!?

Y la línea se cortó.

Continuara... o no.

* * *

Perdooooon! tenía que ponerlo. ¿lo sigo?


	15. Capitulo 14

Como dice el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca. Aquí esta el siguiente capi, perdón por no subir el finde pero es que se me olvido. Sin más les dejo con el capitulo. Miles de gracias por los coments y enfin. Disfruten de la lectura.

Capitulo décimo quinto:

El teléfono quedó colgando cuando ella salió disparada de la cabina. Ni se despidió de los clientes habituales ni de otras personas que le solían saludar cuando se pasaba horas hablando con su novio en ese antro.

Corrió entre las calles oscuras y frías. Aunque su apariencia fuera humana la velocidad con la que corría se podría considerar inhumana. Pero a ella en ese momento le daba igual. Había recibido la mejor noticia en mucho tiempo. Su novio estaba montado en un avión y quería dejar su casa totalmente preparada para la llegada de su húesped. Al final si que podrían celebrar su noche apasionada. Sonrió ante la vergüenza de sus propios pensamientos. Ese día se vería totalmente sola en casa hasta la noche del día siguiente. Sería perfecto para pasar una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

Azorada se detuvo en una esquina y se dio pequeños golpes en las mejillas. De golpe una brisa fría le azotó toda la cabellera, haciendo que perdiera la visión. Cuando todos sus cabellos cayeron a cada lado de sus hombros la vio.

La niña era pequeña, de cabellos rubios y unos grandes y hirientes ojos rojos. La sangre se le heló en las venas y estaba segura que su corazón había dejado de latir. La intrusa la miraba con expresión tranquila, escrutando cada parte de su cuerpo con esos ojos aterradores. Cuando se dio por satisfecha sonrió y otro golpe de viento azotó haciendo lo mismo que minutos antes.

Tenía una extraña sensación de lo que podía ocurrir, pero aún así siguió corriendo. Se alegró que su tía Alice no pudiera leer el futuro de su estimado novio y que ella misma le causara un severo dolor de cabeza.

A pesar de que todo estaba a oscuras para ella tenía una pequeña luz. Había un extraño ambiente que le hacía que todo fuera aún más acogedor. Sabía que Jacob sabría reconocer de que era cada cosa y cuando entrara a su habitación vería su primer regalo.

Abrió la puerta con estrépito para apurar el orden, cuando una figura negra se movió con suma rapidesa dentro de su habitación. Solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el intruso había desaparecido. Encedió la luz para ver si algo faltaba. Pero todo estaba en orden, nada había raro. Incluso las bragas que había dejado encima del ordenador. Por primera vez en muchos años le dio vergüenza dejar su ropa interior desperdigada por el suelo.

- Seguro que Jake se reiría...

Mientras ponía en orden algunas cosas se dio cuenta de que sí faltaba una cosa. Era extraño que un ladrón robara solamente eso. Quería preocuparse por el crimen pero la alegría de verse con Jacob era mayor incluso de la presencia de la niña y la figura oscura.

La casa expandía un aroma a pasta a la boloñesa, todo estaba brillante y ella lucía hermosa. Después de quince años de vida al final se había decidido poner un vestido caro que le había obsequiado su tía Rosalie. Era muy llamativo a pesar de lo sencillo que era el modelo.

Se había dejado el pelo suelto a cada lado se su hombro, su rostro un poco pálido había adquirido algo de color por el pinta labios carmín. Miró a la chica del espejo.

El vestido era de color lavanda, de mangas largas y abiertas por el comienzo de la muñeca. Llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas y en la parte del pecho se ceñía resaltando más sus pequeños y inmaduros senos. Le daba vergüenza pensar que al terminar la noche se viera totalmente desnuda ante las fauces de un lobo hambriento.

Cansada y con el corazón a mil se dejó caer en el sofá, no sabía como Jacob llegaría a su casa, pero si era una sorpresa seguro que él lo tendría todo planeado. Cerró los ojos un rato para descansar pero para su mala suerte se quedó dormida.

_Corría entre un gran bosque oscuro, los árboles eran tan grandes y sus hojas tan anchas que tapaba la luz de la luna. Los animales se habían acurrucado entre los helechos del suelo y sólo se escuchaba los pasos de mis pies. Tenía miedo tanto miedo que me costaba respirar y moverme. Pero aún así saque toda mi parte vampira hasta llegar a él..._

_Una luz me abría el camino y al final lo podía ver. Su rostro se contraía en muecas de dolor, sus gemidos congelaban la sangre en las venas y su sangre caliente corría por sus brazos y pechos... y tuve sed de él._

Abrió los ojos aterrada, las lágrimas le salían de la comisura del ojo y sus mejillas ardían. Cerró las manos una y otra vez para recuperar el riego sanguineo ya que tenía las palmas totalmente rojas y con las marcas de sus uñas. Tembló y miró el reloj.

- Las doce...

El teléfono sonó alterándola. Se levantó del sofá y lo cogió.

La ronquera habitual, sus palabras torpes incluso su respiración calmó totalmente su corazón. La pesadilla se había evaporado dejando solo el canto de la voz de Jacob.

- Te amo...-gimió y comenzó a llorar sabiendo que lo asustaría, pero tenía la necesidad de decirlo.

- Y eso me basta...-susurró su voz ronca.- Nessi, estoy en Alemania al parecer suspendieron el vuelo a Oslo, así que no se cuando estaré por ahí.-comentó lamentándo.

- ¿Cómo sabías que sabía que venías?- preguntó intentando no mostrar pena por la información.

- Mi padre me ha llamado diciendo que se le escapó la sorpresa..-comentó a su pesar.- ¡Sorpresa!- se burló con sorna.

- ¡Es una gran sorpresa!- festejó.- ¿Entonces estaremos en contacto?

- Siempre.

Estuvieron un largo rato hablando, ella evitó hablar sobre las dos cosas sospechosas para así no poner nervioso a su querido lobo. No quería que entrara en fase justo en medio del areopuerto.

Cuando cerró la llamada se dejó caer sobre el sofá otra vez. Miro al techo y decidió hacer algo con la comida que había hecho. Era un desperdicio tirarla y sus padres no la comerían.

Los rayos de luz atravesaban las persianas. Sentía como si fuera observada por ojos escrutadores, intentó abrir los ojos pero la somnolencia le invadía. Volvió a intentarlo hasta que al final pudo verse rodeada de toda su familia. Jadeó sorprendida ya que supuestamente sus padres no volverían hasta la noche.

- ¿Papá?¿Mamá?-murmuró con la voz ronca.

- Hola cariño- le abrazó Bella y la estrechó entre su pecho helado.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Tan solo la pregunta ya demostraba que algo había ocurrido. Alguna cosa había visto Alice para que todos hubieran regresado de la caza antes de tener su sed totalmente satisfecha. Tembló al recordar el sueño tan horrible que había tenido. Una calidez le invadió al pecho y tranquilizó. Sonrió a Jasper por aquel pequeño detalle que se mostró recio a compartir con su mujer.

Poco a poco se levantó del sofá para acicalarse y prepararse para el instituto. Recordó que tenía un examen y lo peor de todo es que no había estudiado.

Guardar una bolsa con comida olorosa en la mochila era algo que no solía hacer. Le gustaba la comida del instituto y en su casa los alimentos eran en porciones pequeñas. Así que el taper con la pasta que había preparado el día anterior, le pesaba un poco.

Abriendo la taquilla se encontraba Alec, al verla acercarse cerró la taquilla y le miró con ojos tiernos.

- Buenos días Reneesme.- le saludó con cordialidad.

- Buenos días...-abrió la mochila y saco la bolsa.- Toma para ti.- el susodicho se quedó helado al ver la bolsa.

- ¿Que es esto?

- Comida, que más va a ser.- suspiró ella.- Es que ayer prepare mucha comida y me sobró.

- ¿Y para que me la das?- preguntó educado.

- No comes nunca en la cafetería y estás muy pálido.- sonrió.- Desde hoy te alimentaré.

Sin más se alejó dejando al chico con los ojos abiertos.

El cielo gruñía haciendo que la carretera retumbara. Los árboles y sus ramas golpeaban las unas con las otras y una tormenta horrible se iba acercando. Ya había cumplido dos semanas desde que Jacob se encontraba en Alemania. Al parecer todos los vuelos se habían suspendido por el horrible temporal. Cada día que hablaba con él tenía más ganas que el sol saliera y brillara, aún sabiendo que sus padres pudieran estar por casa.

Mientras rodaba decidió informarles sobre la visita que recibirían en poco tiempo. Antes de pasar por casa se detuvo en el local y le llamó.

- Dentro de una hora cojo el vuelo para allá.- celebró con voz ronca.

- ¿¡Enserio!?- jadeó emocionada.

- Te veré pronto...

- Si.

- Bueno cariño, nos vemos...-y cerró la llamada.

Volvió a salir del local como el día que supo que Jacob vendría. Los responsables del local sonrieron complacidos al verla tan feliz. Subió a su coche y apretó el acelerador.

La lluvia caía con fuerza, golpeaba en el techo de su coche dando al ambiente un toque temeroso. Recordó el sueño y decidió no pensar en ello. Llenó su mente en las palabras exactas que le dirá a sus padres y se imaginó el rostro de ellos.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, dos coches oscuros estaban aparcados cuidadosamente cerca de los demás y por el suelo se veían pisadas de pies descalzos. Asustada corrió a entrar a la casa para encontrarse a dos personas desconocidas hablando con sus padres...

* * *

Juju ¿Quienes son esas dos personas? ¡Se abren las apuestas! xD yo aun no se quienes son.


	16. Capitulo 15

¡Feliz 2010! Espero que este año se cumplan todos sus deseos y anhelos. Bueno, aquí estoy con el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste como está quedando y que sus dudas se vallan resolviendo poco a poco. Nuevamente les estoy muy agradecida por dejarme reviews. Espero que este capi les guste. Sin más les dejo..

ciaoo

Capitulo décimo sexto:

_Duele_ se quejó mientras caminaba entre las callejuelas oscuras, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, arrastrando los pies y sintiendo cada gota de la lluvia sobre su piel. Jamás había imaginado que unas simples palabras o incluso una información tan sencilla como esa doliera. Se sentía triste, quería esconderse en un oscuro agujero y dejar de respirar. Quería morirse y sufrir. No solía ser masoquista y mucho menos desearse la muerte. Era muy cobarde para eso. Pero después de todo, las cosas habían cambiado y todo tenía sentido. Su cabeza tenía demasiada información para perderse en la nada, para sumirse en un estado catatónico y olvidarse de todo. Por eso seguía caminando y pensando, reviviendo cada una de las palabras que sus padres le habían dicho. Entre esa mezcla de preocupaciones otra hizo presencia. No tenía mucho sentido ya que todo era borroso y no se entendía, aunque su corazón reaccionó tan rápido como se asomó por su cabeza. Intentó concentrarse en lo nuevo y olvidar lo otro, pero su corazón le cortaba la respiración y llevaba demasiado tiempo caminando y sus pies lo notaban. Detuvo su paso y se desplomó sobre un banco de una plaza y volvió toda su concentración a lo nuevo. Su reloj seguía marcando la hora sin importar nada de lo que ocurriera. Como si fuera inconsciente de lo que pudiera ocurrir a aquel lugar... y todo sería culpa suya. Un aullido lastimoso resonó por toda la plaza y todo encajo...

- ¡Jacob!- gimió al entender lo horrible de la situación.

No supo en que momento había decidido correr como una loca y tampoco cuando llegó a su casa y comenzó a gritar desesperada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al igual que no se enteró de que su tío Jasper había utilizado su don para calmarla, que mucho no sirvió.

Mientras gritaba palabras incoherentes deseó que su padre leyera su mente y aclarara a su familia y a los invitados de negro su reacción. No pudo evitar enviarles una mirada envenenada a uno de ellos. Era un adolescente con ojos rojos y rubio. Todo un adonis para pintar, pero a ella no le traía simpatía. Por su culpa toda su alegría se había convertido en miseria. Cerró los ojos intentando sosegar su genio y recordó lo que había ocurrido horas antes...

_Cuando vi que la puerta de casa abierta, coches desconocidos y unos extraños hombres hablando con mis padres me pensé lo peor. Todo lo hermoso de las horas antes se había evaporado y sólo podía ver a aquel extraño niño mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara. Mi papá emitió un gruñido amenazador a darse cuenta de que el inquilino se había fijado en mi. Con pasos pesados Edward sujetó mi mano y me acercó a él para rodearme entre sus brazos. Típica postura de protección. Los inquilinos se rieron a carcajadas, pero muy muy calmados. No se por que pero la tía Alice suspiró resignada y se colocó con gesto paciente al lado de mi madre que me sujetaba la mano con amor._

_- Riley ¿Lo dices en serio?- habló mamá con voz tranquila pero con notas de preocupación._

_- Desde luego...- rió con ganas el susodicho y volvió sus ojos a mi.- Los Vulturis vienen para aquí y bastante enojados.- no entendí pero aquello le resultó muy gracioso._

_- ¿Los Vulturis?- pregunté casi sin voz. Los brazos de mi padre se ciñeron a mi espalda y su pecho volvió a rugir._

_- ¡Venga Edward!- habló el otro. Él era alto, con un pelo oscuro y largo. Al igual que otro sus ojos de color rojo. Se mantuvo muy sereno al observarme.- Se parece a ti Bella._

_- Gracias Gabriel, es muy encantador de tu parte decir eso... pero._

_Los de la sala se pusieron tensos. Sentí como el piso se separaba de mi y poco después me depositaban con cuidado en el sofá de la sala. La familia al completo estaba desperdigada por el salón, con los brazos cruzados al pecho y el ceño fruncido. Intenté pensar que algo que hubiera hecho para pero por los momentos me había portado bien, después la palabra Vulturi se meneó en mi cráneo y tuve que volver a preguntar. Esta vez ninguno suspiró y todos comenzaron a hablar hasta que comprendieron que no me enteraba de nada. Paso un segundo y la porta voz fue mi madre. Al parecer ella mantenía más la calma que los demás. Le miré y esperé con el medio ocultado bajo mi rostro._

_- Los vulturis te están buscando a ti.- habló con voz demasiado suave y amenazante para que pudiera calmarme._

_- ¿¡Por qué!?- gemí, era evidente que preguntara._

_- Porque eres híbrida de vampiro y humano.- explico con pena ella.- Jamás se ha encontrado un caso semejante al nuestro. Normalmente las humanas que quedan embarazada mueren al dar a luz al hijo o no llegan jamás a tener. Tú eres un milagro... eres algo único._

- … _y lo único le gusta a los vulturis...-seguí su palabras._

_Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo. Aún sabiendo que los Vulturis me buscaban no sentí absolutamente nada de miedo. Sabía que mis padres me protegerían, contaba que ellos eran muy fuertes y saldrían de esta. Siempre lo hacían. En sus relatos siempre había un final feliz... pero ¿En el mío había?_

_El efecto tranquilizante de Jasper no funcionó mucho ya que no tenía nada que calmar, ya que no sentía nada de nada. Miré a mi familia esperando reaccionar pero no salía nada, hasta que miré a Riley._

_- ¿Y tú por qué nos vienes a avisar de que vienen?- quise saber intentando moderar el tono de mi voz._

_- Tú padre me salvó la vida en un pasado, así que le estoy devolviendo el favor.- comentó como si nada. Miré a Gabriel._

_- Te considero algo extrañamente fascinante y hermoso así que no quiero que los Vulturis hagan un mal uso de ti._

_En ese momento me sentí como un objeto, pero aún así la furia o el miedo no se apoderaban de mi. Estaba sentada con los brazos descansado en mi regazo y mirando todo como un espectador y no como la protagonista._

Sí, era un hecho que en poco tiempo se vería rodeada por un grupo de vampiros poco amistosos con el fin de matarla. Era un hecho escalofriante, pero no temía por ella. Sabía que sus padres pensarían algo, que su tía vería lo que podría suceder y el conocimiento en guerras de su tío Jasper. Durante sus pocos años le habían mentalizado que su familia era indestructible, que no debía temer por ella en ningún momento. Al igual que Edward en su momento se lo había dicho a Bella. Por eso y por la confianza que depositaba por sus padres se mantenía tranquila. Su miedo era por su peludo novio que en cualquier momento pisaría Oslo. Y con ello todos los enemigos que la buscaban a ella irían también a por él. Jacob era un licantropo. Quería saber que le podría pasar a su novio pero sabía que era todo un misterio. Alice no podía ver a los lobos y por lo tanto a su querido Jacob.

- Papá...-gimió evitando toco contacto con Riley que no paraba de ponerle los ojos encima.

- Tranquila, lo arreglaremos.

- Pero...

- No intentes darle otra vuelta, tranquila.- cortó tajante.

La conversación terminó en ese momento. Riley y Gabriel abandonaron la casa a un poco más de media noche, alegando que estarían con los ojos puestos en todos los lugares para avisar si llegaban los Vulturis. Aquel gesto gentil al parecer a los Cullen les agradó menos a ella, que seguía con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y el ceño fruncido. Todo había ocurrido por su culpa y no le dejaban hacer nada... ¿Cómo se debía sentir?

El sueño terminó ganándola y se quedó dormida en el sofá, con la cabeza colgando de un lado y los brazos descansando sobre su regazo. Edward sonrió con ternura y la sujetó en brazos. La dejó sobe su cama y luego le besó en la frente con mucha dulzura.

- Te protegeré...-juró.

- ...hmm Jake...- murmuró ella en sueños y él sonrió.

- Y también a él.

Luego abandonó la habitación dejando a su hija en los brazos de morfeo. Contaba que durmiera hasta la tarde del día siguiente. La pobre necesitaba dormir.

La tranquilidad en la casa era algo habitual a cualquier hora en esa casa, incluso cuando todos los miembros de la familia se encontraban en ellas. De vez en cuando se escuchaba una risa o algún murmullo, pero nada más. Por eso escuchar pisadas fuertes en la madera, el abrir y cerrar de las puertas o una conversación en voz alta era totalmente extraño. Abrió los ojos con calma esperando que los rayos de sol le molestaran, pero no había sol. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse a aquello. Se movió un poco entre las cálidas sábanas y se levantó. Buscó sus zapatillas medio adormilada para luego levantarse y saber que ocurría en la sala. Al pasar por la puerta se vio reflejada en el pequeño espejo de su cuarto. Alguien le había puesto el pijama en algún momento de la noche.

Caminó por el pasillo con cuidado hasta llegar al salón. En él se encontraba una persona. Para ser más exactos un humano.

- ¿Laila?- habló con voz ronca.

- ¡Rene!- jadeó la chica de pelo rizado rojo. Saltó del sofá y la abrazó de golpe.- ¡Estaba preocupada por ti!- sus ojos negros comenzaron a adoptar un brillo de llanto.

- ¡Oh! ¡Perdón! Es que...-miró a su padre.- ¿Por qué no me has levantado?- quiso saber molesta.

- Te desperté- se defendió.- Pero no te levantabas, además tienes fiebre...- sabía que era mentira pero se adaptó a la situación.

- Mi papá ya te lo ha dicho, estoy enferma. ¿Me perdonas?

- ¡Claro amiga!

Y volvió a abrazarla.

Parte de la tarde lo paso con Laila, una compañera de su instituto. Era la típica amiga entregada, simpática y agradable. Siempre dispuesta a ofrecer su ayuda sin importar que sea. Jamás preguntaba ni mentía. Era como un perro. Fiel hasta la muerte. La idea de la muerte se le antojó en la garganta al ver a su humana amiga en casa. ¿Qué haría si los Vulturis atacaban en ese mismo momento?¿Qué podría hacer? Envuelta en sus preguntas se enteró bien poco del ejercicio que amablemente le explicaba la joven, hasta que el teléfono resonó. Reneesme se levantó de golpe, con el corazón agitado esperando que fuera una única persona.

- ¿Cómo es el nombre de tu calle?- quiso saber con voz ronca Jacob en la otra línea.

- ¡Ya llegaste!- gritó sin importar mantener la compostura.- ¿¡Dónde estás!?¿¡Quieres que te pase a buscar!?- comenzó a hablar de forma atropellada sin saber si él entendía algo.

- Nessi- le llamó.

- ¿Si?

- Respira.- y respiró.- Ya estoy cerca de dónde vives, así que hazme el favor de decirme tu calle solamente ¿vale?- asintió.

- Stransky Gosh

- ¿Stranksy Gosh?- se mofó.

- Jake...

- ¡Perdón, perdón! Pronto estaré contigo.

- Te quiero.

Quería ser cursi por una vez en su vida y comenzar con el clásico "**No cierra tú, no tú primero**" hasta que uno de los dos se cansara. Pero su novio evitaba a toda costa cualquier momento cursi, así que cerró la llamada antes de que ella pudiera canturrear algo más. Se quedó aún con el auricular en el oído hasta que Laila le llamó la atención. Ambas se miraron y el golden retraiver recogió sus tratos, menió la colita y salio de la casa esperando ver a su dueño el día siguiente en el instituto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró el comité de bienvenida se instaló en la puerta, haciendo que Reneesme se sintiera muy muy nerviosa. Podía escuchar el repliqueo de su corazón por toda la entrada y sentía que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas. Miró para atrás y no había nadie. Cuando volvió a mirar a la puerta el timbre resonó por toda la casa. Así anunciando la llegada de _su_ lobo.

¡chan chan chan TO BE CONTINUE!

* * *

Jo, yo quería la banda sonoroa... enfin, pongamos imaginacion chan chan chan chan jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado. ciaoo!


	17. Capitulo 16

Hola a todos, perdón por tardar tanto. Tengo escusa, no tenía inspiración y todo lo que escribía no me convencía. Debo decir que este capi tampoco, pero bueno. Aquí se los dejo, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por todos los reviews! Byee

Capitulo décimo séptimo:

Era consciente que no podía dejar que la felicidad nublara su criterio, que olvidara sus preocupaciones y apartara un lado al peligro. Los enemigos de su familia estarían por caer, toda la gente de Oslo se vería en peligro y ella emocionada por la presencia de su novio en su casa. No podía dejar que la felicidad le invadiera. No todavía.

Lucho contra su instinto de salta sobre la puerta y observar la cálida sonrisa de Jacob, intentó no recordar el sabor de sus labios o la sensación de pegarse junto a su pecho. Pero cuanto más intentaba olvidarlo... más recuerdos se amontonaban en su cabeza.

Volvió a llamar a la puerta, esta vez golpeando con la mano. El sonido era seco pero así mismo tenía algunas notas de impaciencia. Él tenía tantas ganas de verla como ella de él. Cerró sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y inspiro para mantenerse al margen de la felicidad. _Ahora no_ se juró.

- No podrás fingir que no pasa nada...- le avisó la voz de Edward desde la sala.- No seas así y disfruta del chucho.

- P-pero...

- Hija, el fin del mundo puede esperar.- canturreo Bella en el marco de la puerta.

Cuando pestañeó ninguno de sus padres estaban en la casa. Se había marchado, dejándolos totalmente solos. Dos adolescentes – por lo menos ella.- con las hormonas revueltas. Las mejillas se le encendieron en la cara y comenzó a hiperventilar. Intentó meter en su cabeza los ojos rojos de la niña para que toda la ansiedad se perdiera, pero aquella niña le pareció tan indefensa en ese momento que el recuerdo se borró rápidamente. Tragó saliva y abrió la puerta, esperando omitir de su rostro cualquier sensación...

Fue un fracaso absoluto. Se sentía tan idiota, tan humana... tan feliz. Su lobo estaba en el porche, con la camisa abierta mostrando parte de su pecho, con unos vaqueros desgastados y por raro que pareciera con una deportivas. Dejo su rostro para el final, ya que sabía que todo el puzzle de su cara se rompería. La piel lisa que subía por su cuello, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, aquella nariz marcada y... sus ojos. Jadeó y no aguantó más.

- ¡JACOB!

Nunca había pensado que la emoción del momento podría llevar a cometer actos tan impropios de ella. Conocía su cuerpo, sus necesidades y todas las demás. Pero tan solo al verlo, tan solo escuchar su voz o incluso sentir su tacto... su instinto animal saltó. Y no se arrepentía ya que su padre le había dejado sola en la casa y su madre había dicho que el fin del mundo podía esperar. No estaba muy de acuerdo en eso pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? La felicidad era el sentimiento que inundaba por completo sus sentidos. Sólo quería que la mano grande y cálida de él siguiera deliniando formas en su espalda descubierta, que sus respiración golpeara en su cabello y que el sonido acelerado de su corazón siquiera repicando en su pecho. Tan sólo con eso ella era feliz.

- Te quiero...-le canturreó cuando beso su pecho.

- Por eso estoy aquí.- susurró mientras le levantaba la barbilla y le besaba.

Cuando sus labios se separaron fueron plenamente conscientes de lo que habían hecho. Fisicamente estaban bastante claros, ya que su cuerpo se sentía un poco cansado, tenían la respiración agitada y la frente sudada. Estaba claro que habían hecho un esfuerzo.

Las mejillas se le fueron poniendo de un color carmesí, el corazón se fue alterando y el ambiente se cargo un poco. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada... aunque sobraban las palabras.

- Ha sido... extraño.- empezó ella un poco cortada.

- Bastante.- asintió él.- Si me vas a recibir con esta emoción, creo que vendré más amenudo.- intentó bromear.

Ante la idea de que él se marchara algo dentro de ella se movió. Escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él y se pego más. Quería atraparlo entre sus brazos y así evitar que se marchara. Era doloroso pensar en un adiós, cuando aún no se habían dicho hola.

- No quiero que te vallas...- suplicó con la voz en un hilo.

- Entonces no me iré...- juró.

Era raro pensar que horas antes estaba angustiada con la idea de morirse, o que los Vulturis atacaran. Pero en ese momento se sentía en una extraña burbuja donde incluía a toda su familia. Nunca había pensado que una familia de vampiros pudieran disfrutar en compañía de un licántropo más de tres horas seguidas. Pero así era. Jacob aún se mantenía junto a ella. Besándola, abrazándola... siempre a su lado.

Al estar siempre oscuro parecía que el tiempo no transcurría, a pesar de que las agujas del reloj seguían funcionado. Para ella todo se había detenido en el mismo momento que él había entrado a su casa besándola y abrazándola. Todo lo demás se había borrado de su mente. Incluyendo su vida como estudiante.

- No puedes faltar.- sentenció Bella mientras le sacaba algo de ropa del armario.

- ¡P-pero tengo un invitado!- insistió.

- Jake ¿A que puedes esperar a Reneesme?- miró al joven muchacho que estaba sentado en la cama con una amplia sonrisa.

- Desde luego, no me pienso mover de aquí.- por su rostro cruzo una convincente sonrisa.- Te esperare. Así que Nessi ve al cole.

- ¡No le llames Nessi!- bramo Bella.

Ambos se enfrascaron a una discusión que trajo consigo agradables recuerdos. Unos cuando todo era paz y amor. Cuando no tenían que huir del peligro. Miró a su novio y a su madre y deseó poder quedarse con ellos un poco más. Pero las clases le llamaron.

Nunca antes las clases se le habían hecho tan largas y pesadas. Parecía que el profesor recitara las lecciones en vez de hablarlas. Sus compañeros se movían con una lentitud impresionante y así mismo parecía que el mundo se había puesto en contra ella.

Cuando el timbre sonó finalizando así las clases guardó todos sus cuadernos de un golpe en la maleta y se levantó para marcharse. Estaba apunto de salir por patas cuando su compañero Alec se paró delante de ella, con sus ojos azules cristalinos y una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Y esas prisas?- quiso saber gracioso.

- Me esperan en casa.- hablo de forma rápida.- Ya nos vemos mañana Alec ¿Si?

- Y si no quiero dejarte ir...- puso una mano en su mesa impidiéndole que ella pasara.

En cualquier otra situación aquel acto no le hubiera molestado, pero estando como estaba y con ganas de volver a casa eso no le hizo mucha gracia. Frunció el ceño y le apartó la mano con mucha fuerza. Su palma rozó su muñeca. Se impresionó al notar que su tacto era tan frío como el mismo hielo. Sorprendida levantó la vista y vio que bajo aquellos ojos azules había una gran ojera. La imagen de la niña de ojos rojos se le cruzó por la cabeza, y luego a su pequeño amigo al lado de ella. Cogidos de la mano y ambos con aquellos ojos carmesí. Tembló ante aquella idea horroroza.

- Alec, prometeme que no te acercaras a ninguna chica de ojos rojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Tú sólo promételo!

- Vale, vale... lo prometo.

- Gracias.

Y aprovechando el despiste de este se escapó de la clase. Corrió por las frías y oscuras calles hasta llegar a su pequeña y acogedora casa. Nunca antes se había parado en el portón para observarla, pero ese día lo hizo. Tenía que admitir que sus padres tenían un buen gusto.

Una brisa fresca trajo el aroma de Jacob y supo que él estaba ahí adentro. Esperándola... como lo había prometido. Abrió la puerta y grito.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!

- ¡Bienvenida!- le saludo su amado Jacob.

Sonrió. Ahora sí que estaba en casa.

* * *

Ha sido cortito, prometo que este finde subire uno mas largo. Byee


	18. Capitulo 17

Aquí les dejo el capi. Espero que les guste este capi. Ciao

Capitulo décimo octavo:

La calma se mantenía en todos los rincones de su casa. Las alertas habían desaparecido de sus ojos y una inminente amenaza se había borrado de sus mentes. Todos sabían que eso era prácticamente imposible, ya que los Vulturis jamás descansaban. Era un hecho aplastante, y afirmado por muchos vampiros. Esa gran familia real tenía que aplastar cualquier problema que rompiera la calma de su reinado. Pero... todo estaba tranquilo. Las visiones de Alice eran borrosas, sin ningún sentido y la presencía del perro en la casa hacía que fuera aún más difícil ver el futuro de su sobrina y de toda la familia.

Estaban en la sala, como cualquier otro día, viendo la televisión. Todos juntos, en familia. Compartiendo pocos minutos de paz antes de que uno tuviera que marcharse o comenzar hacer algún labor importante. Reneesme estaba apoyada del regazó de Jacob, disfrutando de la suave y tierna caricia que el le hacía en el rostro. Cerró los ojos con lentitud hasta que se quedó dormida profundamente. Cuando la respiración de ella fue profunda y pesada los miembros de esas habitación suspiraron...

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- quiso saber Jacob con voz autoritaria. Sabía que el su estatus de alfa ahí no le serviría. Pero lo debía intentar.

- Lo de siempre...-murmuró Edward sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, aparentando indiferencia.

- ¿Lo de siempre?- insistió enojado.

- Los vulturis...-siseó Bella notando el tono mortificado de su peludo amigo.

Ninguno dijo nada, nadie se movió e intento llenar los espacios de silencio que habían dejado los padres y novio de Reneesme. Alice aún sentada en el sofá cerró los ojos intentando observar el futuro. Había logrado ver algo en las últimas semanas. No era nada claro, sólo sombras negras moviéndose de un lado a otro sin un punto fijo. Nada de lo que pudiera ver ahí le funcionaría para calmar la ansiedad de su familia. Tan solo era cuestión de esperar a que se tomara alguna decisión... ¿Pero cuál?

Eran conscientes de que el tiempo iba pasando, que no tenían pistas ni un plan formado. Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo a esperar que Alice encontrara algún pequeño indicio de peligro. Pero sus visiones seguían siendo las mismas. Hombres con campas, borrones, oscuridad... nada exacto.

Las cruces en el calendario de Reneesme seguían avanzando, día tras día y la presencia de Jacob asía que todo el miedo se llevara de forma más tranquila. Saber que al volver lo tendría en la casa, sonriendo y con los brazos abiertos para ella... hacía que levantare y marcharse fuera mucho más sencillo.

Tenía varios libros abierto en la mesa, hojas arrugadas a su alrededor y una calculadora en la mano. No entendía los ejercicios por mucho que que se los repasara una y otra vez. El nivel de esa escuela era tan alto que se pasaba todo el día estudiando y ahora más. Los exámenes se acercaban, indiferentes al peligro que les asechaba. Y aún así ella debía estudiar. Su buen novio estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión. Esperando que un grito de exasperación saliera de Reneesme y acudir a su ayuda.

- Ni lo pienses...-le amenazó Edward que leía un libro.- Debe hacerlo ella sola-susurró para que no lo escuchara la susodicha.

- La pobre se va a quedar sin pelo.- señala con el dedo las manos en la cabeza de ella.- Y no es muy sexy una novia con calva.- se imagina a Reneesme calva.

- ¡Vale ve ayudarla!- jadeó horrorizado por la imagen mental del lobo.

Jacob sonrió y se levantó del sofá. Con pasos largos y pesados se aproximo hasta la silla continua de ella. Se sentó y sujetó el cuaderno con los ejercicios que ella debía hacer. Los ojeo un momento y luego le ayudó para que pudiera resolverlo sin mucha dificultad. Así estuvieron un largo rato, estudiando juntos y repasando lo que ella había aprendido. Para la desgracia del lobo algunas cosas que ella amablemente le explicaba no las entendía. Se sentía un poco frustrado ya que llevaba un largo tiempo sin ir al instituto. La vida de alfa era complicada, aunque no hubieran vampiros rondando por Forks. Se mantenían atentos siempre que fuera necesario, y más cuando los Cullen desaparecieron sin previo aviso. Con tristeza recordó el día que se marcharon sin decir nada...

- ¡Ogg!- se quejó Edward.- ¡Para de ponerte melancólico!- gruñó molesto.

- ¿Quien te obliga a leerme la mente?¡Chupasangre!

Y comenzaron una disputa interesante durante un largo rato, hasta que Esme entró a la sala avisando a los medio humanos que la hora de la cena estaba lista. Un poco arregañadientes Jacob se alejó sin apartar la mirada acusadora de Edward, minutos después le siguió Reneesme con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Añoraba esos pequeños conflictos familiares.

Tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana, observando el cielo oscuro recubierto de estrellas. Que fueran las doce de la mañana y el cielo estuviera tan negro era algo deprimente y más si estabas en el instituto. Suspiró y bajó la mirada hasta el patio, dónde se encontraba aquella pequeña niña de ojos rojos. Algo en el estómago se le revolvió, sintió nauseas y unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo para encontrarse cara a cara con ella. Pestañeó y asombrada al lado de la niña había otra persona. Tenía los ojos más amenazantes que había visto, su piel pálida relucía ante el faro y una sonrisa macabra se curvaba en sus labios. La piel del cuello se le erizó. Trago saliva asustada. Un profesor le llamó la atención y tuvo que volver la vista a la pizarra dónde había un ejercicio complicado.

No disfrutaba de la comida como solía hacer, sus compañeros seguían hablando animadamente mientras en su mente solo viajaba la imagen de la niña y ese nuevo hombre. Se abrazó el abdomen intentando controlar el súbito temblor que se apoderó de su cuerpo. Algo cálido le cubrió los hombros y sorprendida comprendió que era.

- ¡Oh gracias!- agradeció a su compañero de ojos azules.- ¿Tú no tendrás frío Alec?- quiso saber preocupada.- El otro día...-recordó su piel fría y lo ocurrido. Bajo la cabeza algo cortada.

- Quiero disculparme por lo que paso...-habló con voz calmada y risueña.- Supongo que reaccioné algo mal...

- Y yo fui algo bruta.

Ambos se rieron por las pobres excusas que tenían. Comenzaron a hablar de algo interesante, haciendo que los intrusos se borraran de su mente. Durante el resto de clase Alec estuvo a su lado, hablándole y manteniendole la mente ocupada. Algo que agradeció abiertamente. No tenía ganas de pensar más en esas dos personas, ya que si su padre lo descubría se vería obligada abandonar el instituto y no quería hacerlo. Tenía a Laila y a Alec. Dos personas con un gran corazón.

- Oye Rene- habló él con voz suave mientras bajaban las escaleras.- ¿Por qué te fuiste así de golpe el otro día?- quiso saber curioso.

- Mi novio … estaba en casa.- sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas.- y.. quería estar con él.

No supo que esperar de la reacción de su amigo. Tenía una cierta noción de los sentimientos de él, ya que amablemente su tio Jasper le había puesto al corriente. Así que si Alec se enojaba o disgustaba lo entendería. Pero la sonrisa que le cruzó el rostro fue tan extraña. En un flash la imagen de la niña y el hombre se le antojó en la cabeza, y con una sonrisa de autosuficiente a su lado se encontraba Alec. También con una capa negra y ojos totalmente rojos.

- ¿Por qué no lo traes a clase?- le animó con una sonrisa.- Estoy seguro que te gustaría poder presumir de novio.

- Bueno, puedo probarlo.

- Perfecto, quiero saber si tengo posibilidades...-susurró y se alejó con pasos largos y rápidos.

Un tanto aturdida Reneesme se quedó en el último escalón, no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar. Ya que aún aquella terrible imágen la tenía clavada en la retina de los ojos. Unas gotas de sudor frío le cayeron por el cuello...

- ¿Reneesme?- preguntó una voz terriblemente familiar.

- ¿Papá?- gimió ella.

- Shh... calma, ya estoy aquí.

No supo cómo llegó al coche, y tampoco como llego a su casa ni a su cama. Se sentía tan aturdida y asustada que no sabía bien como hablar. Temía que las piernas le comenzaran a temblar y caerse. Por eso se quedó acostada en la cama, mirando el techo y deseando que su padre no le hubiera leeído totalmente la cabeza.

Quiso esperar una hora más hasta salir de su habitación y llegar a la sala, dónde las mismas personas estaban en la misma posición. La única diferencia que Jacob estaba parado apoyando la espalda contra la pared y con el ceño fruncido. Deseó que su padre no le hubiera comentado algo sobre Alec.

- Nessi, voy a ir a tu instituto.

- ¿¡Qué!?- jadeo sorprendida.

- Pues eso, mañana iré a tu instituto.

Y sin decir más abandonó la habitación.

* * *

¿y que les pareció?


	19. Capitulo 18

_Holas! Ya se que me he tardado una barbaridad en subir el capitulo, lo siento. Tengo una escusa muy buena, pero supongo que no importa mucho. Así que aquí les traigo el capitulo. Creo que es un poco cortito, y un poco soso. Pero enfin, se acerca el final y quiero dejaros con las ganas jujuju. ENFIN GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS y espero que sigan leyendo._

_CIAO!!!_

Capítulo décimo noveno:

No sabía que era lo que le aterraba más. Si la mísera idea de que su querido lobo fuera a su instituto o que su mejor amigo conociera a su novio. Por ciertos rumores sabía que Alec sentía algo por ella, ya que el boca a boca decía que él no paraba de observarla. Y los últimos acontecimientos no dejaban ninguna duda que así fuera.

Su familia estaba apoltronada en el sofá de la sala, con revistas en las manos y ojeando algunos cotilleos de la ciudad. Todos habían escuchado la decisión que había tomado Jacob y tenía una mera esperanza que a ellos les pareciera una idea ridícula. Pero ninguno se movía o manifestaba su desacuerdo como lo hacía ella. ¡No quería a su novio en su instituto!

- Rene, no seas infantil – le regañó Edward con cariño.- Dudo que alguien se ligue a tu novio.

- ¡NO ESTOY PREOCUPADA POR ESO!- espetó y salió de la casa con la cabeza apunto de estallar.

Añoraba la espesura del bosque, el ruido de los insectos y sentirse protegida bajo el manto de los árboles. Oslo era una ciudad bonita, llena de vida, de colores y aromas. Pero nada se podía cambiar como su hogar en Forks. Ese había sido el primer lugar dónde había encontrado un hogar, dónde podía echar raíces y saber que nunca se alejaría de ella. Pero … siempre por el echo de su existencia se tenían que marchar. Por culpa de los vulturis. ¿Qué querían de ella?¿Una media vampira que solo muestra sus emociones? Su poder no era nada ofensivo, sólo servía para ella... incluso era aburrido.

Pateó una piedra malhumorada y reprendió la marcha a su casa. Tenía hambre y por mucho que la sangre le tentara, prefería comer el plato de macarrones que hacía su abuela. Suspiró resignada e intento tener la mente en blanco y así que su querido padre no expiara sus pensamientos.

Cuando volvió a la casa todo seguía igual que cuando se marchó. La única diferencia notable es que Jacob estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

- Nessi no te pongas difícil...-le pidió entre susurros.

- P-pero...-no podía pensar con claridad mientras él le pasaba la nariz por la mejilla, nuca y labios. ¡Eso era hacer trampa!- B-bueno...

- Sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti.

- Lo sé...

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- ella le sujetó de la cara y le clavó los ojos.

- ¿Enserio que no te das cuenta? Los vulturis están al asecho...

- Una panda de vampiros no me da miedo...

La besó y la conversación se acabó en ese momento.

_Hacía mucho frío, no recordaba ningún otro sueño que sintiera tanto frío. Sabía que estaba soñando ya que mi cuerpo era trasparente, ligero y el viento me golpeaba con fuerza llevándome de un lugar a otro._

_La brisa comenzó a golpear mi cuerpo traslúcido hasta llegar a aquella casa de forks que tanto amaba. Ahí se encontraban toda mi familia, sus rostros estaban sonrrientes, llenos de vida y ninguna mueca de dolor. Intenté buscar a Jacob pero no estaba ahí._

_Nuevamente el viento me golpeó y estaba en otro lugar. Lo reconocí: Un cementerio. Tragué saliva nerviosa. Caminé entre las tumbas y encontré a mi querido Jacob. Estaba sentado en la tierra, con la cabeza gacha, las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y miles de heridas alrededor del cuerpo. Intenté mirar a quien lloraba._

_Cuando leeí la placa me quedé helada..._

Gritar no era la expresión adecuada para explicar lo que salio de su boca. Un gemino, un sollozo... un alarido. Un sin fin de quejidos salieron de su boca una detrás de otras. Hasta que alguien la arruyó en sus brazos y logró que los gemidos pararan. Esa noche lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sentía un agujero en su pecho, sentía el aire entrar y salir de ahí. Una sensación horrible le entraba por todo el cuerpo, sabiendo exactamente lo que significaba... y lo peor de todo es que sabía que esa era la mejor obción...

Pero... ¿Valía la pena?

Levanto la vista para ver el rostro somñolieto de su novio, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la comisura de la boca llena de babas y parte de la cara con una marca del almohada. ¿De verdad valía la pena?

Respiró un par de veces y decidió volver a dormir, aunque no sabía si tendría un sueño plácido...

Los ojos de sus compañeros se quedaban quietos mirando al joven que la acompañaba. Sabía que no tardarían a comenzar rumores sobre la identidad de él, al igual que sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones al director y profesores. ¿Cómo explicar que su novio estaba ahí para protegerla? Suspiró y entró al despacho de los profesores, mientras en su cabeza se iba repitiendo una y otra vez los diálogos que había estado practicando durante el desayuno. Un frío le recorrió el pecho haciéndo que recordara el antipático sueño, aunque para ella tenía algo de previsorio.

En todas las peleas alguien cae... como en Romeo y Julieta. Paris y Romeo luchan.. Paris cae.

Pero en esta obra, en su obra no caía primero el hombre... sino la mujer.

Miró a su profesor y se acercó a él con ademan de explicarle la presencia de él ahí.

- Es mi novio- explicó con voz dulce.- Está de visita, y me preguntaba si podría asistir a las clases, así no pierde el ritmo.- el profesor observó de arriba a abajo a Jacob. Ella estaba orgullosa de él, ya que se había esmerado en parecer una persona decente y no un chico malo.

- Supongo que no es ningún problema ¿no?- miró a los otros profesores y ellos asintieron.- y esta claro que ustedes mantendreís las hormonas en su sitio ¿no?

- Totalmente.- dijeron lo dos al unísono. Todos los de la sala partieron en una sonora carcajada.

Ambos entraron en la clase, esperaron que la mirada de todos se posara en ellos. Pero no fue así. En la clase no había nadie, todas las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, las cortinas volaban con el viento y la sala estaba helada. Miraron un poco sorprendidos ante aquella solitud. Reneesme miró al reloj esperando llegar a tiempo a clase. La aguja del reloj marcaba las ocho. Todo estaba bien. Jacob se tensó a su lado y adoptó una postura defensora...

Abrumada comenzó a mirar por los lados cuando unos ojos rojos le miraron fieros...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

XAN XAN XAN! XD seria muy guay ponerle una banda sonora al to be continued xDDDD. ¿Que les ha parecido?Cortito a que si? enfin, intentaré subir el proximo capi más pronto.

ciaoo


	20. Capitulo 19

Hola! Después de mucho esfuerzo y inspiración aquí les traigo el último capitulo. Ha sido un placer escribir este fik y que les haya gustado, espero que me sigan leyendo en los otros fiks que tenga. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Sin más les dejo con el último capitulo.

ciao

Capitulo 20:

Había soñado varías veces con aquello. A decir verdad sólo lo había hecho una vez, pero fue lo suficiente larga y horripilante para que se le clavara en la cabeza y poder recordarla en cualquier momento. Sin ninguna duda la realidad era mucho peor que la ficción. Tenía a su mayor pesadilla delante de sus ojos y lo único que podía pensar era que su peludo novio saliera corriendo de la clase. Sabía que el instituto estaba rodeado de humanos, también que a sus atacantes les sería tan fácil acabar con todos como respirar. Tenía otra opción, que sin ninguna duda era la mejor y la menos peligrosa. La única persona que saldría herida era ella... ¿Qué malo había en ello? Después de todo ella había sido la que provocó la guerra.

Los músculos de las piernas le tiraban, latían debajo de su piel, listos para comenzar a correr en cualquier momento. Sólo faltaba que ella diera la orden a su cerebro para que así fuera. Pero había algo que la detenía. Jacob tenía la mano sujeta a la de ella, era raro pero este no se convulsionaba y no parecía estar en absoluto preocupado. Por un momento levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de él. No había amenaza en ellos, tampoco enfado... sólo había burla. Ese tipo de sentimiento que en un momento así no combinaba en nada.

- Jake...- su voz sonó casi sin vida, como si estuviera muerta.

- Shhh, no te va a hacer daño.- la tranquilizó.

- ¿¡Qué!?- gimió y observó a su enemigo.

Alec estaba parado cerca de la ventana, los cristales estaban abiertos, las cortinas se balanceaban de un lado a otro, sin ton ni son, dejándose arrastrar por el viento. Indiferentes de la tensión de esa habitación. Sus ojos rojos estaban tranquilos, las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus labios bien pegados unos contra los otros. En sus movimientos no daban indicios que fuera a atacar, aunque uno nunca podía estar tan seguro de ello como quisieran. Ella rezó deseando que los Vulturis se hubieran olvidado de su ridículo plan.

- Si sales Jane te matará...- habló por vez primera el niño de ojos rojos.- Seguramente te hará sufrir lentamente, de la forma más dolorosa que haya y después sin ninguna duda te estripará el cráneo contra el suelo.- no era algo agradable de escuchar, pero no sabía nada más que hacer. Si podía alargar la espera a la muerte mejor.- yo tengo otras tácticas... más lentas y menos crueles.

- Eso a nosotros no nos importa...-le cortó Jacob con arrogancia mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de ella. Ese gesto no fue cariñoso, fue calculado, como con desdén. Alec frunció el ceño enojado.

- Lo sé, pero igualmente me hacía ilusión decirlo.

Quería hablar, gritar, avisar al instituto entero de que corrían peligro, que no se fiaran de nadie y que corrieran por partas. Pero estaba helada, a pesar de que estaba mentalizada en salir pitando ella primera, después de escuchar hablar a Alec, toda la energía se le había agotado. Su mejor amigo era su mayor enemigo, sin ninguna duda los Vulturis lo habían tramado desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero... ¿Cómo sabían que ellos estaban ahí?¿Cómo sabían que ella estaba en ese instituto? La sangré se le heló en las venas cuando el chico se apartó de la pared y caminó con pasos lentos hasta pocos metros de ellos. Jacob abrió las aletas de la nariz oliendo el aroma, arrugo la nariz para luego clavarla encima de su pelo.

- No quiero que te maten...-susurró con palabras dulces Alec.

- ¿Qué?- gimió sorprendida.

- Es verdad que eres rara, pero no peligrosa. Aunque dudo que eso le importe a Aro. Él te ha estado buscando desde que se enteraron de tu existencia...

- ¡Eso ya lo se!- cortó desesperada y abrumada.- ¿¡Qué es lo que me vas a hacer!?¿Me vas a ayudar o qué?- las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas una detrás de otra.

- Vas a tener que ver a Aro, vas a tener que demostrarle que eres pacífica.- Jacob gruñó molesto.- Callate chucho.

- ¿C-cómo has sabido...?

- Reneesme desprende tu aroma a todas horas, es difícil no darse cuenta...- por un minuto se quedó pensando.- Tengo una idea...

Hacía mucho frío, la oscuridad era total y sólo se escuchaban sus pasos. No conocía nada de ese lugar, era la primera vez y la última que estaría ahí y en Oslo. Si esa noche todo salía bien podría volver a Fork. Trago saliva y siguió caminando. Se pegó a un árbol y se restregó por ahí. Sabía que aquello era una pista de principiante, que tan sólo serviría para distraerles durante unos pocos minutos, pero era lo único que ella podía hacer.

Mientras se iba restregando de árbol en árbol recordó aquel extraño sueño, lo que tendría que pasar si todo acababa mal. No estaba muy segura de que Alec fuera a cumplir su promesa, pero Jacob parecía del todo seguro. Si su novio lupino confiaba en un vampiro enemigo... ¿Por qué no ella? Llegó hasta un claro de aquel extraño bosque dentro de la ciudad. Se sentó en el centro de la pista y esperó a que llegaran.

La carne se le erizó en el cuello, un olor dulzón le quemaba la nariz y su corazón comenzó a palpitar de forma escandalosa. Se estaban acercando. Miró a sus alrededores esperando divisarlos antes de llevarse ninguna sorpresa. Según lo que le había dicho Alec solo vendrían dos personas. Alec y Marco. No entendía la razón por lo que los demás se ausentaban y tampoco le importó saber mucho más.

Sabía que no se oiría absolutamente nada. Los vampiros eran seres muy cuidadosos y silenciosos. Aunque afinara mucho el oído sólo escucharía su propia respiración agitada y algún animal del bosque moverse. Una sombra salió de la oscuridad...

- Así que tu eres la pequeña Cullen...-habló una voz cantarina y amigable.- Sin ninguna duda te pareces a tu madre... esos ojos.- el susodicho se lamió los labios.

- Me llamo Reneesme...- habló con calma aunque no la sentía en absoluto.

- Veo que has venido tu solita...

- Me he escapado...-siguió su guión.

- Hmmm... sabes que no me puedes engañar ¿no? Supongo que tus padres te han comentado mi don, así que si me estás ocultando algo lo veré.

- Lo sé, me han contado cosas de ti.

- Hmmm

Aro se apartó de su hermano para caminar en círculos alrededor de Reneesme. Sus ojos rojos vagueaban de un lado a otro, viendo cada uno de los ángulos de la chica. Cuando estuvo satisfecho se detuvo a pocos metros de ella y estiró la mano. Reneesme dudó un poco antes de darle la mano. El contacto con la piel de él era fría, rasposa. Le gustaba más tocar a su familia... evocó sus recuerdos felices de ellos.

Sintió como Aro se tensaba a su lado. Intentó no prestar mucha atención a aquello y siguió recordando, poco a poco todo lo importante. Su familia, sus amigos, sus profesores, paisajes, sabores, animales. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando comenzó a recordar cosas de Jacob. La mano de él seguía fuertemente cogida a la suya. Recordó el primer día que lo vio, luego recordó cómo conoció a Jacob en forma de lobo... y después se dejó llevar por la ola de recuerdos.

- Un licántropo...-susurró Aro casi sin voz.- ¿C-como puede ser posible?

- Le quiero...-contestó ella con calma esperando que el apartara la mano. Quería que la quitara ya que después de esos recuerdos vendrían los de Alec.

- No hace falta que lo jures...- espetó el con desagrado. Cuando despegó la mano de la palma de ella pareció como si temblara.- La familia Cullen es protegida por los lobos... quién lo iba a decir.

No era cien por cien ciertos, pero en parte era así. El lazo que les unía a ellos era tan fuerte que los demás no podrían hacer nada contra ello. Aro caminó hasta recontrarse con su hermano. No se dijeron nada tan solo se miraron un momento para luego mirarla a ella.

Sin ninguna duda eres bastante extraña Reneesme Cullen, pero en tus recuerdos no veo nada peligroso... puedes estar tranquila...

Y sin más se marcharon, dejándola con el corazón latiendo en el pecho con fuerza. Se quedó quieta durante tanto tiempo que no supo exactamente en cuál momento Aro y Marco se habían marchado.

Una mano cálida le sujetó del brazo y le arrastró hasta él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- exigió saber Jacob.

- Nada, sólo he hecho lo que me dijo Alec...- contestó de forma automática.

La felicidad no brotó en ella hasta que se alejaron de aquel extraño bosque. Caminaron entre la gente corriente hasta llegar a la casa. Abrieron las puertas y ahí parados se encontraban todos mirándola con los ojos como platos...

- ¿Sabes que estás castigada por mucho tiempo no?- gruñó Bella mientras le estrechaba entre su cálido pecho.

- Si, lo sé.

- Eso espero.

Mientras era abrazada por cada miembro de su familia recordó las instrucciones que le habían salvado la vida...

_- Aro sabe muy poco de ti, por eso ha estado investigado un poco, pero tu familia se encarga perfectamente de borrar cualquier dato de interés que pueda servir como rampa a que te encontremos. Yo estaba en este Instituto de casualidad, me mandaron a investigar para ver si tu estabas aquí y di con el lote. Durante todo el tiempo que has estado aquí te he observando, he preguntado por ti y he hecho algunos avances..._

_- ¿Se lo has dicho a los vulturis?- quiso saber ella nerviosa._

_- ¿Por qué te crees que han enviado a esos?- señaló al jardín._

_- No lo sé..._

_- No he dicho nada aún...- la cara que puso ella definió muy bien su pregunta.- No eres ninguna amenaza para nosotros..._

_- A buena hora te das cuenta...-gruñó Jacob a lo bajinis.- ¿Y que has adivinado eh?_

_- Estas con un lobo y tu don._

_- ¿mi don?- intentó recordar si alguna vez le había trasmitido algo. _

_- Aquel día en la escalera. Tu padre vino y tu le tocaste la cara, él comenzó a decir unas cosas y comprendí de que se trataba. Como dije antes Aro no conoce tu don. Él lee la mente pero tú pequeña puedes mostrarle lo que quieras... _

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Él te va a tocar y en el mismo instante que os ponéis en contacto el podrá ver todo lo que has pensado pero si tu antes le muestras tus pensamientos..._

_- ...él vera lo que yo quiero que vea...- terminó la frase por él._

_- Exacto..._

No se podía creer que la solución era algo tan sencillo como utilizar su don. Intentaba hacerse la idea de que todo estaba bien, que ya la guerra había acabado y que podría vivir feliz junto a su familia y a su amado. Se despegó de los brazos de su padre para observar la imagen que tenía delante de sus narices...

Todos tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro, los ojos estaban tranquilos... no había tensión, no había secretos...

- Ya terminó todo...- gimió asimilándolo.

- Si, ya termino.

- Y era verdad... todo se había terminado.

FIN

* * *

GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR LEERME, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. ADIÓS. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


End file.
